What's A Normal Birthday Anyway? Clint aged 14
by weemcg33
Summary: Sequel to Sanctuary, It has been over two years since Phil became Clint's guardian, over three years since he saw his family. Now with Clint's fourteenth birthday approaching he has been unable to avoid the inevitable visit. Phil's family are coming to stay... maybe, just maybe a disaster could strike. One can only hope! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... as always :(

Authors Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this, but as you will be able to tell I got carried away again lol This was supposed to be the first in a series of one shots but alas, my mind was on overdrive and this ended up an epic 24,000 words *sigh* So I have separated this into seven chapters and will hopefully post one each day to keep you all going :)

For those who haven't read Sanctuary, you can still read this one on it's own but it will refer to things that happened in the other story. A quick recap - Clint was living on the streets and eventually came face to face with Agent Phil Coulson. Phil adopted Clint and has been trying to help the youngster through all the trauma's he'd suffered before they met and some that happened after. Taking a lot of time and patience, Phil has managed to gain the kid's trust and unwavering loyalty.

Summary - It has been over two years since Phil became Clint's guardian, over three years since he saw his family. Now with Clint's fourteenth birthday approaching he has been unable to avoid the inevitable visit. Phil's family are coming to stay... maybe, just maybe a disaster could strike. One can only hope!

A huge thank you to DevinBourdain, my awesome beta! You help me out so much, and always give me a nudge in the right direction. :)

So enough of my ramblings, enjoy!

* * *

Clint blinked awake slowly, his brain taking a few seconds to process the familiar images in front of him. A genuine smile spread across his young face as he realised he was still here, still with Phil; home. He knew it was stupid that even after all this time he still felt he might wake up and find it was all a dream; nothing this good had ever happened to him, nor had he ever expected it to.

Throwing the covers off, he sat on the edge of the bed while running a hand through his short blonde hair. He was still getting used to the shortness, having as he'd only got it cut a few days ago. Phil wanted him to look his best. Clint could tell the older man was nervous, hell he was nervous. It was the first time the youngster was going to meet Phil's family, well most of them. One of Phil's sisters couldn't get the time off from work but had promised to come visit when she could.

The older man had also taken the time to explain his reasons for keeping his family away for so long, needing to make Clint aware that while he'd thought it was in the boy's best interests to hold off on the meeting, Phil realised that he wasn't being entirely truthful with himself. Barton had been in a bad place in the beginning, his constant nightmares and trust issues were a very serious cause for concern. The teen was doing a lot better now. The older man had used the teenager's issues as his own selfish reasons not to invite his family, instead of admitting the real reason. Phil was afraid. For all the times he tried to make Clint believe that he was worthy of Phil's love and protection, the agent still had a voice in the back of his head telling him he was unworthy to be Clint's dad.

That alone had caught Clint off guard. He'd never heard Phil admit to being scared of anything before. It immediately put the teen on edge. If the agent was afraid then whatever it was, must be very bad. The agent went on to explain that even though he knew Clint was ready months ago, had even asked the older man when he would get to meet them, it was Coulson that wasn't ready to face them. Feeling that his parents and his sisters would try to dissuade him from adopting the teen who had major issues, they had kept on at him about settling down and having kids of his own. His mind twisted those words, making him question whether they'd accept Clint as he wasn't his own flesh and blood, or treat him unfairly. Or that they'd tell him he wasn't good enough for the boy. What did he know about raising children? Clint had felt hurt at the implication, angry that they'd think Phil wasn't good enough and ashamed that the agent was choosing him over his own family. Coulson softly reminded him that he was his family now.

It took a phone call from the agent's mom to set things straight. She told Phil not to be such an idiot, that they would never have thought he wasn't good enough or that he shouldn't be Clint's dad. The kid needed someone he could trust, could depend on and be patient with him. Her son was the best man for the job. Phil had simply let his own fears and insecurities take over, instead of listening to his heart, which would have told him his family would be proud of him, that they'd back his decision, whatever that may be.

Barton smirked when he thought back on that day, seeing the nervous, slightly flustered agent apologising profusely for even thinking those things. Clint had heard her raised voice over the phone as she reprimanded her son, making the older man blush at some of the words used. The teenager was certain he'd get along with Marie Coulson, the woman reminded him of Molly. Her no nonsense attitude and ability to threaten over the phone, made him smile in amusement. Not many people could do that. He couldn't wait to meet her, or the rest of the family. He'd kept the letters and drawings he received from Phil's youngest nephew Tommy, in his side cabinet in his room. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was still early. They'd be here about lunch time, supposedly, depending on traffic, Phil had said.

The purpose of their visit was what had Clint smiling brightly. It was his birthday today, his fourteenth and he was excited. It was hard to imagine that just over two years ago Clint didn't want the reminder of his special day. Didn't feel the need to celebrate, what was the point? He had nothing good in his life. Another birthday was just the marker of another horrid year coming to a close and the start of the next nightmare he'd be forced to survive.

Until that one fateful day, Clint had thought he'd lost what little possessions he had left in the world in a fire that burned down the old building he'd been staying in. He'd ended up walking for miles until he reached a nice neighbourhood and in the process came face to face with Phil Coulson; the man who would save him, who cared for him, and quickly became the most important person in his young life: his new dad.

Clint flopped back on the bed with a grin. He couldn't believe two years had passed already, the bond between himself and the agent was unwavering. They were closer than ever and the teen was pretty sure he was the only one who got to see the relaxed, carefree, sarcastic side to Phil. It made him feel special.

"Clint?" Phil's voice drifted upstairs. "You awake?"

The fourteen year old sprang from the bed, grabbing various articles of clothing from around his room. He'd admit he was a little messier now than he was previously. He was sure it had something to do with Phil's constant need for cleanliness. This was his way of acting out, just a little. He enjoyed pushing Phil's buttons on the odd occasion.

"Clint?"

"I'm up, just getting dressed," he called back, pulling a clean t-shirt on then grabbing his favourite jeans. Once he was ready he made his way quickly down stairs, entering the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

Phil was making breakfast, while cleaning the counter again. The older man granted him a warm smile and threw down the cloth, drying his hands before pulling Clint into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Clint."

Barton smiled against Phil's chest, then pulled back. "Thanks," he said quietly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He wasn't sure how Coulson did it, but there were certain ways he spoke that sent a warm feeling through the teen. It was like a shot of pride, happiness and love all rolled into one. Clint still had trouble accepting it sometimes.

Phil squeezed the teen's shoulder, smiling at how easily he could still get to Clint, before making his way back to the kitchen. Grabbing the cloth he got back to work on scrubbing. He wasn't sure why he was being so over the top with his cleaning, probably something to do with the fact he hadn't seen his mom, and dad, sisters or their kids for over two years. His busy schedule at SHIELD didn't leave much time for visits, and if Phil was completely honest with himself, he tried to avoid it. The constant nagging from his sisters and on occasion, his mother about settling down and having kids of his own was the usual topic of discussion.

Over the past two years he'd focussed everything he had on helping Clint, getting him through the horrors he'd been subjected to. He didn't want the kid, who was already in a very fragile emotional state, to be put through the prospect of dealing with Phil's family. The agent knew that even now, Clint preferred small groups, in small doses. He still didn't like loud noises or people arguing but the kid was getting better, which was why the agent had agreed to ask them to stay the weekend. Phil was the youngest of three sisters, who were married with children. Even though he knew deep down that his mom wished he'd settle down, have a few kids of his own. The older woman had practically screamed down the phone in delight when he told her he'd adopted Clint. She'd wanted to visit right away, but after explaining the situation, how fragile Clint was, he'd managed to convince her to back off for the time being until the youngster was ready. He'd been bribed into sending her pictures of Barton, just to keep her happy. Phil wasn't scared about them not accepting Clint, especially after his recent phone call with the older woman, it was clear to him now they already had. Unfortunately the feeling of being constantly compared with how well his sisters were doing, weighed heavily on the agent's mind.

Clint had tried to hide it but he was nervous about meeting Phil's relatives, these were the people who raised the man who'd saved him, they'd moulded him into the man he'd become. Barton wasn't sure what they'd make of him, would they like him or hate him for keeping their son away for so long? He was finding it odd that now it seemed like Coulson was the one panicking, maybe he should offer him the silver hawk he still kept on him at all times; it was his most precious possession apart from his bow. Phil had gave him the small hawk for his twelfth birthday, as a way to help with his anxiety attacks.

"You know if you clean that anymore, you're going to wipe away the pattern on the countertop?" Clint grinned.

Phil grimaced when he glanced at his hand, it was looking a little red from scrubbing so hard. "I just want the place to look good," Phil told the teen, throwing the cloth into the sink.

Clint gave him an incredulous look. "The place is sparkling Phil. I may even need to wear sunglasses the glare is so bright."

Phil rolled his eyes at the sarcasm dripping from the teen's voice. "Yeah, yeah. Smartass," he replied, shaking his head.

Clint ducked under the hand that was aiming for his head with a chuckle.

"You'll have to move faster than that, old man," he mocked.

Phil gave him a half-hearted glare. Waiting until the kid turned to the stove to keep an eye on the food, then attempted to flick the boy's ear. He missed by a breath, Clint had already twisted down and away, the spatula in his hand was aimed for the side of the agent's head. Coulson blocked it before it could connect and once again tried to flick the teen's ear.

Barton was smirking as he gripped Phil's hand and twisted it up behind the agents back.

"I give, I give," laughed the older man, while rubbing his shoulder.

Clint pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You should know better, Phil."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Come on, let's get breakfast then you can help me set up the guest rooms."

"Okay." Clint nodded, still smiling.

Both sat quietly at the table, enjoying their breakfast and the silence that was soon to be disturbed. _'The calm before the storm'_, as it were. Once they'd finished eating, and cleaned away their dishes, they headed upstairs. It took them almost an hour to get the rooms ready, well, to the point where Clint told Phil for the hundredth time that the room was fine, that it was immaculate even by Phil's standards, a drill sergeant would be hard pressed to find something to nit-pick over. The older man nodded, running a hand through his hair in a nervous fashion. Clint had seen him do this numerous times, usually when he was worried about the teen.

"Are you alright Phil?" he asked softly.

Coulson slumped on to the edge of the bed with a sigh. How could he explain to Clint the inadequate feeling he usually felt when confronted by his sisters? He wasn't sure he even fully understood it himself.

"Phil?" Clint questioned, concern shining in those expressive blue eyes.

"I'm okay, kid. My sisters just have this way of making me feel inadequate. Like you'd probably be better off with someone more qualified with kids and any problems you might have from before," he explained quietly.

When Clint didn't respond the older man looked up, shocked to see the boy shaking in what looked like anger.

"Clint, what's wrong?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Phil, and if they even think of saying anything like that to you, then I'm sorry, even if they are your family they will get shown to the door." Clint stood stiffly in front of the agent, mentally kicking himself for saying how he really felt and hoping that he hadn't went too far. He never wanted to see Phil angry with him. He was surprised when Phil stood and pulled him into a warm embrace. Could tell the man was smiling without even looking at him when Phil spoke calmly. "I love you, son."

Barton pulled back with a grin. "Love you too, dad."

"Thanks kid." Phil smiled, shaking his head at the fact the teen was giving him advice; it was usually the other way around.

Both made their way down stairs to wait for the impending arrival. Phil grinned to himself, he should have known better. It didn't matter what his family thought, the one person whose opinion mattered the most was right in front of him. Nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: You ALL seriously make my day ;) Thanks to VioletBrock, sammygirl1963, Sandy-wmd, Anise Nadiah, kimbee, Hope06, and Qweb for your reviews :)

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Phil's family arrived. Clint watched the two cars pull up on to the driveway. Reaching into his pocket he grasped the hawk tightly and forced the nausea he'd felt building up over the past few hours. He was excited, and also terrified. Knowing deep down that he wanted to meet them but also scared that they'd look at him like an outcast, or worse, with pity. He was the homeless kid their son had taken in. Barton hated that look, he'd seen it many times while on the streets. But it was mainly that he didn't want them to like him just because their son had taken him into his home, becoming his guardian, his dad. He wanted them to like him for who he was, _'the troublemaker_' as Phil had started affectionately calling him, always with a smile on his face.

Clint heard Phil walking down the stairs and turned to face him. He really hoped the older man wouldn't notice the fear in his eyes, although that was wishful thinking.

"They're here Phil," the teen told him.

Coulson nodded, seemingly pulling himself together for Clint. He squeezed the boy's shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Clint," he promised. "Just be yourself."

The agent knew Clint was nervous about this meeting, they both were. He knew they'd get through it together, just like everything else. Phil was sure he'd thought it before but how had he managed to deal with threats to the country, hundreds of agents, a teenage son who liked shooting a bow and could kick his ass. Yet the thought of dealing with his family was sending him on an emotional downward spiral. Damned if he knew.

The knock on the front door made Phil jump slightly, causing Clint to arch an eyebrow at him in amusement. The agent straightened his posture, took a deep breath and took three long strides to the front door and opened it. He was almost bowled over by his two nieces, his nephew and two sisters hugging him to death. Phil caught a glimpse of his parents getting out of their car, his mom offering a wave while his dad started to pull their bags out of the trunk despite suffering from severe back pain. His mom had made him aware of his father's injury after their phone call a few weeks ago, confirming their travelling arrangements.

Phil didn't even get a chance to say, 'hello' before he was bombarded with questions.

"You're looking great Phil, have you been working out?" his eldest sister Sandra asked as she walked around the living room, easily spotting the differences around the house from the last time she visited.

Coulson smirked in amusement at his sister's comment. His family were aware he worked for a government agency, although he knew they would automatically assume he was just an office worker. When he was younger, the agent was never one to get into fights, he always looked for another solution, a peaceful solution. It was better for them not to know he was highly skilled at taking down bad guys. They'd worry a lot more.

"The house looks amazing Phil, did you actually do some gardening?" asked Trisha trying desperately to keep the tiredness from her voice. Keeping three youngsters entertained for a four hour car ride journey was exhausting.

"Where is Clint, Uncle Phil?" Tommy asked, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy's eyes were wide and filled with excitement. He was Phil's youngest nephew, his other two nephews weren't visiting this time as his sister Jessica couldn't get away from her work. The young boy's eyes were already scanning the house for his big cousin. He was dying to meet him, ever since he found out his Uncle Phil had adopted a kid, Tommy had badgered his parents to come visit. He'd been told that wouldn't happen for a while, and even though he didn't really understand why, his mom had told him he could send pictures or even write. So that's what he'd done. Now he wanted to find out if Clint received the letters and drawings.

Phil ignored the questions as he tried to remove the death grip the twin girls had on each of his legs, unwilling to let their uncle go. The agent struggled to remove the small hands from his trouser legs and glanced around for his back up. Trust Clint to abandon him right now. The kid would probably be hiding up in his room, Phil found he couldn't really blame him if he was. He wished he could hide too.

"Where is he, Phil?" Trisha asked gently, deciding to help her brother by pulling one of the twins away. "Fiona, let go of Uncle Phil."

"But I missed him!" The nine year old whined, her brown eyes pleading not to be moved.

Trisha smirked at her brothers pained expression. "Rachel, you too. Let go."

The little brunette pouted, but did as she was asked.

Phil almost breathed a sigh of relief before noticing his mom was standing right there in front of him, pulling her son into a warm embrace. He couldn't help but relax into her arms, a smile playing on his lips. "Hi mom."

The older woman pulled back, placing both her hands on either side of Phil's head and chuckled. "Hello to you too, Phillip." She planted a kiss on his cheek, before stepping back.

Coulson grimaced at the use of his full name. His dad was Phillip, he was Phil, that's just the way it should be.

"Now, where is my grandson?" She took in her surroundings, smiling as she spotted pictures of her son and Clint plastered around the living room. Some of the pictures she recognised as she had them on the wall of her own home. After Phil had told her he'd adopted the youngster, she had been over the moon and wanted nothing more than to come meet him. Although after hearing about the boys past, the things he'd endured, her son had pleaded with her to wait, wait until Clint wasn't scared of his own shadow before he introduced them. Marie hated that she'd had to wait this long, but she understood, her son was adamant that it would be Clint's choice when he was ready.

"Clint! Happy birthday!" cried Tommy, arms spread wide as he ran towards his cousin who'd suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Clint's eyes widened as the young boy practically threw himself at the teen. Barton caught him, more surprised than anything else as the small boy wrapped his arms around Clint's waist. "Did you get my letters and my pictures, I sent you loads?"

Clint nodded, trying to pull away but at the same time trying not to hurt the younger boy's feelings. He wasn't used to people hugging him, Phil was the only exception. Even Molly, Nick and Sam refrained from hugging him; they all knew the pain he'd suffered in his young life and weren't offended when Clint sometimes flinched away from their contact. It didn't happen too often now, but the teen had known them for two years. It was going to take time for him to be comfortable with letting anyone else into his personal space, even if it was Phil's family.

Phil noticed the look of alarm on his boy's face and moved to help. "Come on Tommy, give Clint some breathing room."

Tommy nodded, giving the birthday boy another squeeze before running back over to his mom. Trisha gave Clint an apologetic look, she crouched down, speaking quietly with her son before they headed out to their own car to bring their bags inside, the twin girls following.

Sandra watched from her spot beside her mom, feeling a warmth flow through her as she saw her little brother talk quietly to the teenager, his hand resting on Clint's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. The eldest sister could practically see the trust oozing from the teen while Phil worked on calming him. She also noticed the grin that appeared on the boy's face as her brother said something else, then they both turned to face them.

Phil smiled, then went ahead with the introductions. "Clint, this is my mom Marie and my sister Sandra. My other sister is Trisha, and her little boy Tommy is the one who couldn't let go of you. The twins are Sandra's, Fiona and Rachel."

Barton stayed attached to Phil's side, giving the older man's mom and sister a shy smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Marie smiled warmly at him. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Clint and happy birthday." The older woman wanted nothing more than to walk over and pull the teen into a hug, never letting him go. It was hard for her as a mother and grandmother not to show affection in that way. Yet she knew she needed to give Clint time. "We've all been dying to meet you, if you hadn't already guessed."

Clint chuckled, guessing she was talking about Tommy's reaction, then his expression became sombre. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

It was Sandra who started shaking her head. "There is no need for that Clint. We're just happy to have you in our family. Phil needs someone to keep him in line." She smiled at the shocked look that crossed her brother's face.

The teen laughed at that. A genuine laugh that made the others smile. "You have no idea."

Phil grumped that Clint was supposed to be on his side, but the teen noticed the grin on the older man's face. "I'm going to give dad and Trish a hand with the bags." He turned to Clint. "You want to help?"

The teen nodded, following Phil outside. It was there Clint finally got to meet Phil's dad. The older man turned to Clint, his eyes warm and gentle. He reminded the teen of an older looking Phil, the only difference was a smattering of grey hair. He gave the teenager a nod, before extending his hand in greeting. Barton stared at the hand thrust towards him, pausing for only a moment before gripping the man's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

Phillip laughed, squeezing Clint's hand firmly before letting go. "Less with the sir, son. I'm not that old. Unless Phil has told you lies." He arched an eyebrow at the younger man, who stood with an innocent expression on his face.

Barton shrugged, trying to hide the mischievous smirk from the two men. Grabbing two of the bags from the trunk, he headed back inside. Tommy following beside him like a shadow with his own kid sized bag. The younger boy couldn't keep the look of adoration from his young face as he watched Clint enter the house. Barton had no idea what he'd done to make the little boy look at him like that; he wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd ask Phil later.

Phillip turned to his son once Trisha and the twins had entered the house with the rest of the bags. His eyebrow arched as he saw the lines of stress on the younger man's face.

"How are you doing son?" Phillip asked.

Phil sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair before turning to his dad with a tired grin. "Just the usual dad. Sort of went overboard with the cleaning, think I might have freaked Clint out a bit."

The older man laughed, squeezing his son's shoulder before pulling him close. "Yeah, I know what you're saying. They have that effect." He turned Phil to face him, his face serious. "We're all really proud of you son, you did the right thing by that boy and all of us have just been waiting for the day you'd tell us that he was ready to meet us. But I also know the kid is still going to need time."

Phil felt his face flush with the praise from his dad, then nodded. "He's going to need time, though he's doing much better."

"Good. Then let's get in there before they all start hugging the poor boy."

Coulson chuckled, throwing his arm around his dad's shoulders and walking back inside. The next few days were definitely going to be interesting, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed - **Anise Nadiah, kimbee, VioletBrock, Sandy-wmd, sammygirl1963, Lollypops101, lovinthor, Melissa, DBhawkguy30**.

* * *

After showing everyone where they'd be sleeping for the next few days, Phil headed into the kitchen to start making dinner. His sisters and their kids would be staying in the two guest rooms, his parents would take Phil's room and leave him and Clint sharing the teen's room. He'd explained to them that it would be better that way if the youngster had a nightmare. Phil wasn't sure if the teen would have a nightmare, as he hadn't had one in a while, nevertheless he'd rather be prepared just in case. All the adults had concern shining in their eyes when they realised that even though Clint had agreed to meet them, he was far from fully healed. They all agreed on the sleeping arrangements but still had to explain to Tommy numerous times that he couldn't sleep in the room with Clint. The seven year old wasn't happy with the decision however when Clint promised to take him to the park later, Tommy jumped up and down in excitement, forgetting all about the previous topic.

"You need any help Phil?" Sandra asked as she appeared behind her brother.

Phil smiled, pointing to the potatoes that still needed peeling. "You can help with that if you like. Clint usually likes to help with the chopping; kid has a talent with knives."

"So how come Dave and Paul didn't come with you and Trisha?" Phil asked, his brother in-laws usually visited with the rest of the family.

Sandra nodded, pulling the peeler from the drawer, then turned to her brother. "Dave couldn't get the time from work and Paul hasn't been feeling too great recently. He says the next time we visit he'll definitely come."

Phil nodded, he knew because of Dave's work as a firefighter, it was just as hard for him to get time off as it seemed to be for the agent. Trisha's husband Paul was an airline pilot; he and Phil didn't really talk much. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they were just both very quiet people and didn't feel the need to fill silence with endless jibber jabber. Coulson was pretty sure Tommy could talk enough for the both of them, anyway.

It was a comfortable silence for almost two minutes before Sandra nudged her brother. "You're really good with him Phil. I'm so proud of you." She laughed at the blush that crept up on the younger man's face, before adding. "He's a great kid."

"Thanks Sandra. He certainly keeps me on my toes." Phil glanced over to the sofa where his parents and Trisha were sitting looking through the photo albums Clint had made up over the past two years. He remembered fondly giving the teen a camera and letting him loose. The kid took pictures of anything and everything, but there were a few good ones of Clint and Phil, and also a number of snaps of Clint with Nick, Molly or Sam.

"I can tell," she laughed lightly. "You seem more relaxed Phil, after everything you and Clint have been through I really didn't expect you to be so laid back. I'm actually impressed."

Coulson chuckled, thinking how bad he'd been over the past few days knowing his family was visiting, and how chaotic his actions had been. He was starting to feel a little silly at how he'd reacted, things weren't going that badly. Then again it was only the first couple of hours of their visit. Clint had offered to take the kids to the park that was only five minutes down the road. The offer surprised Phil, the teen was volunteering to be alone with three kids, two nine year olds and a seven year old. The older man knew how he'd handle that situation but Clint was doing better, he needed to keep reminding himself of that fact. The teen might still have the odd nightmare but Clint had survived living on the streets for three years before Phil found him. Then he'd survived the run in with Karl, who was now rotting in a SHIELD prison. Fury had talked the CIA into letting his agency handle the criminal, and the Director could be pretty damn persuasive. Barton was also being trained in hand to hand by some of the best agents in the world. The kid could definitely handle himself; a trip to the park should be child's play.

* * *

Clint smirked as Fiona and Rachel ran straight towards the swings as they came into view of the park. Tommy tugged on his sleeve, pulling him towards the seesaw. Barton found he didn't really mind the smaller boy's actions. It gave him a warm feeling knowing that Tommy wanted to play with him, that he felt safe with him after they'd only just met each other. He also felt honoured that he was being trusted with watching over the younger kids. More importantly there was no judgement or pity in the small boy's eyes regarding Clint's past. It was the first real clean slate relationship he was going to have where someone wasn't going to proceed cautiously around him, not that he wasn't grateful for all of Phil's care and attention, but it was time to start putting the past where it belonged in regards to moving forward with his new life and making new people see the current him not the child from the past.

"Can you make me bounce out of my seat, Clint?" Tommy pleaded as he climbed on one end, gripping the bar in front of him tightly.

Barton smiled, nodding to the small boy. He sat at the opposite end, his knees bent and almost laughed as he watched Tommy try to reach the ground with his toes. Clint pushed himself up with his legs, then dropped back down with a clunk as the seat hit the ground, watching as the smaller blonde boy whooped in delight as his bottom left the seat, rising a few inches off the first time. They continued this until Tommy informed Clint his butt was starting to hurt.

The teen laughed, shaking his head then made his way towards the girls who were trying to see who could swing the highest. Clint watched the twins to make sure they were alright before turning his attention back to the younger boy. Barton was positive the kid looked like a smaller version of himself as he climbed like a monkey to the top of the climbing frame. The blonde haired, blue-eyed boy cheered as he reached the top, before motioning for Clint to come up. The ex-carnie smirked, then sprinted forward. His eyes were already tracking which route to take as he planted one foot on the lowest bar and sprung upwards, his hands gripping the monkey bars. He made quick work across the bars, but stopped before he reached the end. Clint swung back and forth a few times to gain momentum, then he brought his legs up through the bars above him, letting go of the bar he'd been holding and wove his entire body upwards through the small gap. It didn't take long to reach the top from there.

Tommy was staring at Clint in surprise and more than a little awe. If he thought Clint was cool before, it had just increased by a million. Even the twins had made their way over; their expressions filled with wonder at seeing their big cousin make his way to the top.

"That was awesome!" Tommy cried, his blue eyes shining with marvel.

"How did you do that Clint?" Fiona asked, her twin Rachel nodding in agreement.

Barton shrugged, smirking as he made his way down to the ground, Tommy following behind. Clint wasn't sure how much their parents would have told them but he felt they should know something, they were his family now. It had taken a lot of work on Phil's part to make the teenager realise that not everyone would abandon him, betray him. That he could finally learn to trust people with his heart and not have it broken. Clint was always reluctant though, if his own brother who knew all of his secrets, all of his dreams, could just walk out on him. What was to say anyone else would be different? The teen was fighting for a new beginning and there was something about these people that screamed he could trust them. Just like when he'd first met Phil. "Do you know what happened before Phil took me in?"

Rachel looked shy as she answered him. "Our mom and dad told us that your parents were in an accident when you were little, then lots of bad things happened because there was no one to take care of you. Then Uncle Phil found you and everything is all better now."

Clint smiled sadly at that. A lot of bad things, indeed. Though she was right about one thing, Phil _had_ found him and everything _was_ better now. "I was put in an orphanage when my parents died."

"What's that?" asked Tommy, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"It's like a huge house where kids with no parents go. There are people there that are supposed to look out for you, help you find a new home." Clint sucked in a shaky breath, he didn't realise that just talking about that place could still affect him. A small hand squeezing his own brought him back. He gave Fiona a grateful look.

"They didn't help you did they?" she asked quietly.

Clint shook his head. "No they didn't. So I ran away, ended up joining a travelling circus."

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock. "You joined a circus! That's so cool, what was it like?"

Barton laughed. "It was fun, I got to do all kinds of things kids probably wouldn't be allowed to do. I juggled, did some acrobatics, walked the tightrope, threw knives and my favourite was archery. It still is, actually."

"Wow!" was the awed response. They spent another twenty minutes playing at the park before heading back to the house, the three kids walking beside Clint in silence.

Just as the house came into view, Tommy tugged on the teenager's hand. "Can you show us?"

Clint arched an eyebrow in question. "Show you what?"

"Everything!" Tommy's arms spread wide as he spun around, a smile plastered on his face.

Barton chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm. "We'll see okay. Need to check with your moms first."

"Okay," came the quick reply, then they were running ahead to see who could get to the house first.

Clint sprinted after them, getting to the front door just as Tommy burst into the house screaming, "Mom, can Clint show us all the cool stuff he did at the circus?"

Phil and the rest of the family turned to the teen as he stepped inside, his cheeks turning a familiar shade of red. He glanced at Phil with a sheepish grin, then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I kinda showed off a bit at the park."

Coulson walked over to his boy, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Phil felt a familiar warmth flow through him when Clint squeezed him back, just like he always did. "I'm so proud of you, son," Phil whispered in the teen's ear, knowing deep down how hard it had been for the teen to talk about his past. Barton had been opening up more to Phil over the last year, telling him other bits and pieces from his past and now it seemed he felt comfortable enough to talk to his cousin's about his life before Phil. Not the bad things he'd endured, but some of the good memories he'd managed to hold on to.

Clint's answer was to squeeze back harder. "Thanks."

Tommy proceeded to talk one hundred miles per hour, telling the adults what happened at the park, and all the cool things Clint had told him he could do while at the circus. Barton was pretty sure the younger boy didn't really know what all of that was exactly, he'd have fun showing him, though. Clint wasn't sure what it was about the smaller boy, but he felt protective of him, at ease with him, something he wasn't used to feeling for someone he'd only just met.

"Why don't you kids go get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready." Marie smiled when she received four nods, watching as they all ran upstairs to the main bathroom.

Trisha and Sandra moved to help set the table as Marie and Phillip grabbed two huge bags from beside the couch. "Clint can open his presents after dinner," Marie told her son.

Phil's eyes widened at the size of the bags. "What on earth did you buy?"

It was his dad that answered, "One bag is filled with the presents from all of us here. The other is from your sister Jessica, she felt horrible that she couldn't make it and decided to buy most of the shop to make up for it."

Phil laughed; that did sound like his sister. "I'll kick her ass later."

He got a slap across the head for his comment, his mom looking at him with shocked eyes. "Language Phillip, there are kids present you know. And we don't need you giving the wrong impression that siblings can fight one another. Fiona and Rachel have been fighting lately, Sandra walked in on Fiona pulling Rachel's hair because she took one of her dolls."

Phillip smirked as he made his way past them. "I remember when our three girls were fighting and Phil was the one trying to stop them killing each other. We used to call you the peacemaker Phil, always trying to defuse the situation."

"It didn't always work though," Phil mumbled, more to himself. "Sometimes they'd lock me in the cupboard so they could keep fighting without me interrupting them." Coulson saw the stunned look his sisters were giving him. Without warning they both rounded the table and closed in on him from both sides, wrapping their arms around him in a comforting hug.

"We're so sorry Phil." Trisha seemed deeply upset at the memory.

"I forgot all about that," Sandra told him truthfully.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear indifferent. It was a long time ago, but to him it felt like it had just happened. They'd known back then that he hated dark enclosed spaces, especially after telling them about a terrifying nightmare he'd had about being trapped in some kind of box, unable to move and only darkness to keep him company. Coulson had refused to speak for days after that, and also stopped trying to help when his sisters fought.

Clint was the first to come back down stairs, his gaze flicked to Phil, then to Sandra and Trisha who were headed back to the kitchen, then back to the older man. He wasn't sure what had happened in such a short space of time but he could tell Phil needed him. In four strides Barton was at the older man's side, their shoulders touching and his eyes following the movements of the other adults in the room. Coulson hadn't realised his whole body had gone rigid, his shoulders tensed. As soon as the teen's shoulder touched his, he felt his body slowly unwind. His shoulders sagged and his body relaxed. Giving Barton a sheepish smile, then throwing his arm around the teen, he knew he needed to explain what had just happened. Just not right now.

Clint gave him a brief nod of understanding, knowing the older man would tell him when he was ready, it was their unspoken rule. Then he moved to help with the dinner.

Sandra and Trisha gave their brother combined looks of concern; they had never really thought about that night and what kind of effect it would've had on Phil. All they'd cared about was getting him out of the way so they could continue their argument. It had obviously caused their little brother a lot of hurt. They'd definitely have to apologise, even after so long, they needed to let Phil know that they had never meant to hurt him, unintentionally or otherwise.

Phillip watched Clint as he put the glasses on to the table. He arched an eyebrow at the look the teen kept shooting at Sandra and Trisha, then his blue gaze would focus back on Phil. There was a deep bond there that Phillip had rarely seen in all his years. He knew his son was protective of the teenager, yet it seemed Clint was just as protective of Phil. The older man smiled to himself, those two were destined to find one another. He didn't care what anyone else said. Fate had decided to intervene not just on Clint's behalf, but on Phil's as well.

The older man couldn't be happier. His son had finally let someone else into his life, someone who loved him, confided in him and wouldn't take any crap from the agent. It was exactly what Phil needed.

Marie placed her hand on her son's arm, her expression full of concern. "Are you alright, Phil?"

The younger man smiled, nodding slowly. "Yeah, sorry about that mom. I forgot how much that prank affected me."

His mom gave him an understanding nod, shooting a warning glance at her two daughters. They wisely avoided their mother's gaze and focused on putting the food out into serving dishes. Marie gave Clint a sly wink, silently telling him she would take care of the sisters. The teen couldn't help but grin back, she really was a wicked old woman.

The kids bundled down the stairs, heading straight for the table, pausing as they were unsure of who was sitting where. Sandra pointed to the four seats on one side, "You kids can sit on this side, the adults on the other." She gestured to the chair at the end of the table. "Whoever wants to sit at the end?" Glancing around everyone to see if they agreed with the seating plan, and seeing no objections. Everyone took their seats.

Clint made sure he sat across from Phil, it also pleased him that Phillip took the chair at the end so he was next to teen as well. Tommy managed to secure the seat next to Clint, even moving his chair closer so he was nearer his big cousin. Phil couldn't help a grin from splitting across his face as Tommy asked Clint if he could cut his meat into smaller pieces. Barton didn't even shoot a questioning look at Phil, he simply grasped his knife and sliced the beef into smaller chucks. Tommy smiled, gripped his fork and stabbed the food before shovelling it into his mouth. "Thanks Clint."

"You welcome, bud." The teen laughed at the wide eyed look he got for giving the young boy a nickname.

It surprised Clint as they were eating that it was quiet, no one talking, just the sound of food being digested. Barton leaned back in his chair when he finished, his hand resting on his full stomach. It took a lot to make the teen full these days so he was pleasantly surprised. "That was really good." His compliment for the food was given a second approval when he belched, loudly. Tommy almost sprayed his juice over his mom who was sitting across from him. Phillip chuckled and followed with one of his own. Sandra, Trisha and Marie were all scowling at them, but Clint saw amusement shining in their eyes too.

Phil smirked as Barton's face turned scarlet, he was transported back to his first dinner with Clint in that small diner, which they still frequented, and remembered a similar look on his face after finishing his milkshake. It amazed him that even after two years, the teenager still got embarrassed over the smallest things.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Phil told him, brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You made this?" Clint asked.

Sandra chuckled at her little brother's fake hurt look. "I helped him, but yeah Phil made this. He used to make it all the time back home, usually for our Sunday meal."

"And here I've been slaving away for two years, cooking you meals and cleaning. You never once mentioned you could cook, Phil." Clint watched as Phil's face turned bright red, his jaw hanging open. The older man didn't know what to say. Barton couldn't help but burst out laughing, the others joined in when they realised Clint was joking. Coulson glared at the teen, although he didn't try to stop a smile from sneaking up on him. Now they all knew just how sarcastic the kid could be.

Phillip laughed until his sides hurt, reaching over he squeezed Clint's shoulder in the same manner he'd seen his son do it. It made him feel overjoyed when the teen didn't flinch away, he simply turned to stare at Phillip with an incredibly intense expression, then he smiled, giving the older man a small nod and turned back to the others.

"You're going to fit right in, son," Phillip mumbled, more to himself. Clint shot him look filled with gratitude, one that told him he'd heard exactly what the older man had said. Well I'll be damned, the older man thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who reviewed - **sammygirl1963, Sandy-wmd, Qweb, Makurayami Ookami, Lollypops101, VioletBrock, kimbee, Hope06, DBhawkguy30**.

And now for the presents... :)

* * *

After the plates were cleaned and then put back in the cupboards, everyone made their way to the comfortable sofas in the living room, sinking into the cushions with a sigh. Clint watched in amusement as everyone looked stuffed, hands resting on full bellies. Phil reached out, wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulder and pulling him close, Barton chuckled but didn't resist, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. Coulson gave him a squeeze before dropping his hand, letting Clint have the option of moving away if he wanted. The teenager smiled then shocked his guardian by turning to face him and wrapping his arm around Phil, hugging him in front of everyone. Coulson wasn't sure how to react, Barton rarely initiated a hug, especially in front of other people. He could count on one hand the amount of times that had happened over the past two years. The teen squeezed him tightly before sitting back, an almost shy look on his face.

Marie felt a warm feeling snake its way through her entire body, she couldn't believe how happy she was in this moment. She'd always knew Phil would make a great dad, even if he didn't think so himself, and now she was seeing it happen right in front of her. She couldn't be more proud.

Sandra and Trisha couldn't help but grin in approval, they didn't think Phil would be cut out for parenthood, especially a twelve year old with a lot of issues. Yet they were proved wrong again and again. Each time they spoke with their brother on the phone, asking how Clint was doing, Phil's voice would change in a way only a parent would be able to hear. There was pride in his voice as he told them how well the boy was doing, with his schooling and with handling the nightmares. Then proceed to tell them whatever he and the teen had done that day. It was the most the sisters had ever heard their brother talk; he usually wanted to get off the call as soon as he could. Clint had changed all that, for the better it seemed.

Phillip leaned forward with a chuckle, pulling one of the large bags of presents from beside the couch. "I think it's time to open your present's son."

Clint smiled at the older man. "Thanks. Though really, you didn't need to get me anything. Finally meeting you all is enough."

"Told you," Phil responded, glancing at his parents and sisters. Clint frowned at him, his eyebrow arched in question. "I told them you'd say that. But they want to give you something kid. This is the first time they've gotten to meet you."

Barton was still frowning although he nodded at Phil, telling him he'd take his word for it. He really didn't understand why they felt the need to buy him presents, surely they must have more important things to use the money for and really, Clint didn't think there was anything he really needed. Well, that Phil hadn't already gotten him.

He knew it was pointless to argue, Phil had tried over the past two years to drill it into him that it was alright to want things. Clint was just that used to not getting anything. He had to admit that the gifts he'd received from Phil for his twelfth and thirteenth birthday were the best presents he'd gotten in a long time, both his silver hawk and his black recurve bow were considered his most prized possessions. He was starting to feel excited to find out what Phil had gotten him this year, if it was anything like the last two, he knew he'd love it.

Smiling as the large bag was put in front of him, Clint pulled out the first present.

Tommy jumped up from the other side of the coffee table. "That's from me!"

Barton grinned, winking at the youngster while ripping the paper off. He froze as held the gift in his hands. It was a small trophy with an arrow going through the middle, and an engraving on the front which read, 'To Clint, the best cousin in the world, from Tommy.'

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat, giving Tommy a smile. "Thanks bud."

Tommy grinned, walking round to stand in front of the teen and waited. Barton smirked, nodding at the silent question and quickly found himself with a seven year old in his arms. "You're welcome Clint," whispered the smaller boy. The youngster made his way back to his spot on the floor, watching as Clint opened the rest of his gifts.

Barton hadn't realised how emotional he was going to get from simply opening some presents. However thinking back to the last two birthday's he'd spent with Phil, he should have known how bad it was going to be. Trisha and Sandra got him a full collection of audio books, ones he hadn't listened to yet. They'd obviously spoken to Phil beforehand. Marie got him a new digital camera, telling him it was to fill more of those photo albums with new memories, happier ones that the teen could look back on whenever he wanted to. The twins decided to make him friendship bracelets, Rachel made a purple and black one, while Fiona made the other purple and white after finding out what Clint's favourite colours were. They also got him a miniature basketball net that could hang on his door.

Phillip perked up when Clint pulled the last gift out of the first bag. He had been nervous about the gift; he really hoped Clint liked it. The teen opened the small box, his eyes widening in surprise. Pulling the chain and dog tags out of the box, he read what was inscribed on both tags. The first was his full name, date of birth, and blood type. The second tag was his next of kin, Phil and their home address.

Phil could tell Clint was getting overwhelmed, reaching out he squeezed the teenager's hand, asking without words if he was alright. Barton gave him a small nod, but refused to look him in the eye. If he did, Phil would have seen the tears glistening in those expressive blue eyes.

The young archer took a deep breath, trying to control his erratic emotions. He wasn't used to all this. The love and thought that went into the presents he had been given, was almost too much for him to handle. These people barely knew him, only what Phil had told them over the phone. This was the first time he'd met them and they were giving him things he didn't think he was worthy of. He wanted to tell them to take them back, that he wasn't worth it. Before he could open his mouth, a hand was gripping his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Breathe Clint. Just breathe." The teen lifted his head to find Phil crouched in front of him, concern clouding his features. His eyes widened in shock when he realised that he was hyperventilating. "Where's the hawk, son?"

Barton dug his hand into his pocket for the silver life line. Gripping it tightly and forcing himself to take deep breaths, in and out. When it seemed he'd gotten control, Phil shot his family an apologetic look before pulling Clint up and taking him outside.

As Phil slid open the back door he heard Tommy ask the others if Clint was upset because he didn't like the gifts. It was Phillip that answered the young boy, telling him it was exactly the opposite.

* * *

As soon as the fresh air hit the teen, he felt his legs start to shake and would have fell if not for the agent's quick reflexes. Phil lowered Clint on to one of the chairs, while crouching down in front of the clearly distressed teenager.

"You alright?" Phil asked, hoping Barton would tell him the truth. The older man was mentally kicking himself, he should have known it would be too much, too soon. For how calm Clint had been acting today, he was still adjusting to Phil's family, getting to know them. The one thing the agent should have seen coming was the teen's reluctance to accept gifts, he'd hoped with Barton's recent display of enthusiasm for his upcoming birthday that the kid would be happy to receive some presents. It seemed he was mistaken.

Clint still wasn't looking at him but gave a short nod. It was only when the older man reached out and tilted the boy's chin up did he finally see his eyes, filled with anguish. Phil's expression softened as he took Clint's hands in his own and squeezed. "Talk to me, Clint."

Barton stared down at the hands holding his, those hands had protected him, soothed him and made him laugh when tickling him. He squeezed back firmly, giving the agent a sad smile.

"Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for Clint. Just tell me what's wrong," Phil pleaded.

Clint sniffled, pulling his right hand out of Phil's grasp and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "It was just too much. I didn't feel worthy to get all those gifts from people I don't even know, they barely know me." He stared into Phil's brown eyes. "I just don't get why they need to get me things. I would be happy if my present was them staying, and getting to know them. I'm not used to all this, Phil. It was hard enough when it was just you giving me gifts."

Coulson nodded, he figured that's what it was, but he'd wanted the teen to tell him. "They want to give you presents because you're family now, Clint. They might have only just met you, but they do love you. I'm afraid that's something you're just going to have to get used to son. You have a lot of people who care about you now and want to see you happy."

The teen chuckled quietly. "Well when you put it like that." Clint wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and hugged him tightly, grinning into the older man's neck when he returned the hug with the same urgency. Barton still wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve someone like Phil, the man had to be the most kind, caring, patient and kick ass guy on the planet as far as he was concerned.

Phil pulled back, smiling gently at the teen. "You okay son?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad." Clint loved seeing the look of pride flash across Phil's face when he called him dad. It made him happy knowing he was the reason.

"Come on." Coulson held out his hand, waiting for Barton to take it. When Clint gripped his hand tightly, Phil helped pull him to his feet. They'd just started toward the door when the agent's cell phone started ringing.

Phil pulled his phone out, checking the caller I.D. Frowning he slid his finger across the screen and answered.

"Coulson."

"_Hi Phil, is Clint there_?" the agent smirked when he heard Molly Barlow's voice.

"Yeah, you want to talk to him?" he asked, still smiling.

"_No Phil, that's why I just asked if he was there. Put him on or I'll send Nick to kick your ass_." Molly wasn't a woman to mess with, so the agent huffed a laugh and handed the cell to Clint who was watching him with a raised brow.

"It's Molly," Phil told him.

Clint chuckled, putting the cell to his ear. "Hi Molly."

"_Happy birthday Clint. Hope Phil's family aren't causing too much trouble_." His tutor's voice was gentle with an underlying hint of worry for the teen. She knew exactly what Clint had been through and didn't want anything making it harder for the boy.

"Nah, everything's good." He hoped she bought it, because he didn't want to have to explain what had just happened.

There was silence for a few seconds before she answered. "_Okay Clint. Just remember to tell Phil if anything gets to be too much for you. We can still come up with some emergency that needs you both to come in_."

"I will. Thanks Molly." Clint smiled and was about to hang up when he heard rustling over the phone. He paused, staring at the phone to make sure it was still connected when he heard another voice. The teen couldn't help but smile. "Hi Nick."

"_Happy birthday kid. How's things_?" The gruff voice of the director brought a grin to Barton's face.

"What, you not gonna sing a Happy Birthday to me Nick?"

Clint could practically hear the man roll his eyes. "_Like hell. Don't push it Barton, I can restrict your access to the range, remember_?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can always practise here." The teen challenged.

Fury laughed. "_Very true_." There was a slight pause as the director's fingers tapped against the keyboard. "_You sure you're alright_?"

Clint nodded, even though the man couldn't see him. "Yeah, I kinda freaked a little. Still not used to getting things, you know?" He wasn't sure why he felt more comfortable talking to the director about what had happened, nevertheless the words just sort of flowed out of him when talking to Nick. The man was a giant teddy bear, no one could tell him any different.

"_I hear you kid. But think of it this way, you get to turn the tables when it's their birthdays. Then you get to show them how much you care. They're your family now, Clint_."

"Yeah, I guess." Gripping the cell tightly, he replied honestly, "but you're my family too Nick. So are Molly and Sam."

There was a pause, then the director cleared his throat before answering, "_You too kid. See you in a few days, alright_?"

"Okay. Bye Nick." Clint glanced up to see Phil standing at the door, watching him carefully. Making his way toward the agent, he held out the phone and smiled as Coulson took it and put his other arm around the teen, guiding him back inside.

"You good?" Phil asked quietly, wondering what his boss had said to make the teen look almost, relaxed. He'd definitely thank him later.

"I'm good," Clint replied.

* * *

The next few hours were spent with Phil's family trying to lighten the mood by telling Clint some of the things his guardian got into when he was younger. Barton couldn't remember laughing so much when he saw a picture of Phil as a teenager with long hair. Coulson glared at his mom for having the audacity to bring the picture along with her. His eyes focused on Clint as he hung on every word, absorbing every bit of information he could about his saviour and found every story hysterical, he'd never seen the kid laugh as much as he had in the past few hours. Or look as relaxed while sitting in between Phillip and Marie.

Phil grabbed his cell phone and took a quick picture; his dad was in the middle of telling the teen about Phil's first day of school, Marie sitting smiling on the other side of the sofa and Clint so engrossed in the story that none of them even noticed the photo had been taken.

Sandra appeared behind her brother after settling the kids into their beds, it was well after their bed time. Resting a hand on his arm, she gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen where Trisha was pouring some drinks. Phil followed, taking the glass Trisha slid towards him with a smile and a thanks.

The agent watched as both his sisters seemed to be struggling to find the right words for whatever it was they wanted to say. He decided to make it easy for them.

"You don't have to apologise." He almost laughed at the shocked expression that flitted across their faces. He had always been good at reading people.

"Yes we do Phil," Sandra said sincerely, glancing over at her sister who nodded in agreement.

"We didn't think about what we were doing back then Phil, never thought about the consequences." Trisha looked like she wanted to reach over and pull her brother into a hug and never let go.

"But that's just it, we were all just kids and kids are good at annoying and fighting each other," Phil replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I was angry for a while after it happened, got back at you both in my own way though."

Sandra and Trisha looked at each other before turning to their younger brother with raised eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"I was the one who put the itching powder on to your clothes." He grinned, not even the slightest bit apologetic.

Their gazes widened in surprise. They remembered that day, getting to school and unable to sit still in class. Both had been threatened by their teachers that if they didn't sit still they'd get detention. It was only after a trip to the school nurse that the red, painful looking rash was visible. They'd been sent home from school with strict orders to their parents to get them to a doctor. They never had found out what had been the cause of the itching, until now.

"You crafty old man." Clint grinned, leaning against the counter, watching the exchange between the siblings.

Phil smirked at the teen, then frowned. "What have I told you about the old man comment?"

Barton just shrugged. "Keep calling you it?"

Coulson chuckled, rolling his eyes in response. "Hmmm … I don't think that was it."

The sisters watched the two in amusement, it was nice to see their brother and nephew acting as they normally did, especially with an audience. They were starting to see the kid that Phil was constantly raving about. Both knew it was going to take time for the teen to feel comfortable around new people, but they had a feeling that Clint was doing a lot better than he had in the beginning.

Marie and Phillip stood from the couch, making their way into the kitchen where everyone seemed to have gathered. "We're heading up to bed now, it's been a long day."

Sandra and Trisha agreed, both giving Phil a kiss on the cheek and a whispered apology for their past deed. They turned to Clint who was watching with wide eyes, not sure if they were going to attempt to kiss him too. Both took pity on him and simply squeezed his shoulder in the same manner they'd seen their brother do it. The sister's both pleased when Barton relaxed slightly, and nodded to them.

"Goodnight." Clint smiled at them.

Phillip could see the glint of silver hidden under the teen's t-shirt and knew he was wearing the dog tags. He couldn't be happier, knowing that Clint wasn't used to getting things, though he was still willing to wear the chain his granddad had gotten him.

"Goodnight son." He said to both Phil and Clint. Watching in amusement as Marie pulled Clint into an embrace. The kid stiffened slightly at first, then Phillip noticed the boy relax into the hug.

"See you all in the morning," Marie told them as she pulled back, giving the teen some room.

Barton's face was a little flushed, he smiled at the older woman. "Night ….. Gran." Three pairs of eyes widened in shock. Clint knew none of them would have expected him to say that, but he'd been thinking about saying it over the past few hours since his talk with Nick about them being his family. His new family, who wanted what was best for him, just like Phil. All he could think was that whatever had convinced him to trust Coulson from the beginning, must run through the man's genes. He'd never felt so relaxed or at ease with other people outside of SHIELD. It was comforting, and just a little bit scary.

Marie looked like she might burst into tears. Phillip put his arm around her, smiling at the teen before guiding her upstairs to the room they'd be spending the night in.

Phil turned to Clint, his own eyes shining with pride. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying that, you just made her the happiest grandmother on the planet." Phil pulled Clint close, planting a kiss on top of his head. Barton groaned sarcastically, fixing his hair.

"Don't mess the doo, Phil."

"What there is of it, you mean?" Phil chuckled.

The teen shot him an offended look, but leaned into the older man's side as they made their way to his room, closing the door quietly behind them. Phil had already told Clint to take the bed as it was only a single, but Barton had argued that if Phil slept on the floor using Clint's sleeping bag, he'd hurt his back. Apparently he was just that old.

Both got changed quickly, Phil sliding under the covers. Clint unzipping his sleeping bag, getting comfy, then zipping it back up. He grinned up at the older man.

"Night dad."

"Goodnight, Clint." Coulson grinned tiredly, his eyes already drifting shut. The sound of his boy's even breaths, lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the kind words, you all make my day, seriously :) Huge thanks to those who reviewed last chapter - **Hope06, Qweb, Anise Nadiah, Lollypops101, VioletBrock, kimbee, sammygirl1963, Sandy-wmd, Melissa, DBhawkguy30.**

Some angst in this part, we get a flashback/nightmare of Clint's time in the orphanage.

* * *

Phil blinked a couple of times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It only took a few seconds to recall he was in Clint's room. Sitting up slowly he glanced down to his left where the teen was sleeping, he could only make out the top of the boy's head peeking out from the sleeping bag. The agent looked to the bed side table where the clock sat, it read two forty am. Something had definitely caused him to wake up, his internal alarm letting him know there was something wrong. A muffled gasp had him sliding out of the bed and softly calling Clint's name. Of course the kid would have a nightmare tonight, because nothing was ever easy for them.

"Clint, come on son. Wake up."

_Seven Years Ago_

"_Clint, wake up_," came the whispered voice in the dark.

Barton blinked awake, looking to the shadow crouching by his bed. He recognised Calvin immediately in the meagre light that shone from the lights outside, the young boy was almost the same age as Clint, roughly the same height but had darker hair. The younger Barton had grown close to Calvin Muldoon over the past few months since the other boy was brought into the orphanage. Both boys shared a love of causing mischief.

"_What is it? You know you'll get in trouble if Mr Hannover catches you out of bed_." Clint's eyes darted around the large room filled with bunk beds. It made Clint think of an army barracks with all the boys sleeping in the one large room. Most of the boys here were between the ages of six and ten. There were other rooms for the older boys, Barney Barton included.

"_I got you something. It's a present, for your birthday_." Calvin held the small gift out to his friend, his small hands shaking from the sudden drop in temperature and the fact he was wearing only boxers.

Clint sat up, taking the hastily wrapped gift. He wasn't sure where Calvin had gotten his hands on wrapping paper but he supposed it was better not to know. Barton ripped open the present as quietly as he could. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the gift. It was a handmade sling shot, the one his friend had promised to make him after realising how good Clint's aim was.

"_Thanks, Calvin_." Barton swallowed the lump in the throat, his eyes glistening in the darkness. He was glad the other boy had turned away, heading back to his bunk and wouldn't be able to see the effect the small present had caused him.

Clint heard movement outside the door so he quickly hid the sling shot under his pillow and pretended to sleep. The heavy footsteps got closer, stopping when they reached the bottom of his bed. Heavy breathing had Barton squeezing his eyes shut tightly, forcing himself to breath normally. He might leave him alone if he thought he was asleep.

No such luck.

"_You didn't tell me it was your birthday Clint_." The whispered voice was soft, almost pleasant, but Barton knew what this animal was capable of. He'd heard him on numerous occasions coming in at night, talking quietly to other boys. Clint had an inkling of what the man did, he had just hoped to stay off his radar. His heart was thundering in his chest and he was sure Jim Hannover, the man next to him, would be able to hear it. A calloused hand was suddenly touching his back and Clint flinched. His breathing picking up as the hand gripped his arm and turned him over to face the older man. When the eight year old saw the man's other hand moving towards his face, then reach out to clamp over Barton's mouth, the youngster just reacted.

He bit down on Hannover's hand, satisfied when the man cried out in pain. Then Clint slammed his foot into the man's groin. Jim collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"_You little shit_…" he cursed, trying to pull himself up.

Clint scrambled out of the bed, his heart racing in his chest as he started running full pelt towards the door that was slightly ajar. He noticed some of the other boy's had been awoken because of the noise, he ignored them. The sound of his feet slapping against the tiled floor echoed in his ears, panic spurring him on as he neared the door. He came to a screeching halt when he noticed Barney was suddenly right there in front of him, just beyond the door. Clint could hear Hannover cursing as he made his way closer, sneaking a glance behind him, Barton's eyes widened when he saw Jim was directly behind him, his long bony fingers reaching out to grab him.

The eight year old turned back to his brother, eyes brimming with tears as he watched Barney pull the door closed, leaving him to his fate and locking him in with the animal behind him. Clint banged his fists against the door, screaming to be let out, for his brother to come and help him, but he knew deep down there was no hope of that. His brother had given up on him for good.

Hands gripped his fists, stopping his assault on the door. Clint couldn't even see in front of him, his tears blinding him.

"_Help! Please, Barney_!" Clint cried brokenly, blinking his eyes open at the blurry figure above him. He lashed out with his fist, surprised when it connected with the man's jaw.

_Present Time_

"Dammit Clint…."

He froze, that didn't sound like Hannover.

"Clint, wake up!" Phil struggled to keep the kid's fists from connecting with his jaw again, his worry for the boy had increased tenfold when he couldn't get him to wake up. Suddenly fists were swinging at him and the agent had no choice but to restrain the teen.

"Clint ….. Come on son, you need to wake up." Phil kept his voice calm and gentle, hoping the kid would snap out of whatever had him so freaked. It was only when he heard the whispered plea to his absent brother, Barney that Phil really wanted to hit something.

Barton's blue eyes snapped open, his chest heaving and his gaze finding an extremely concerned Phil leaning over him.

"Phil?" Clint asked, his voice wavering in uncertainty.

"Yeah kid, I'm here."

Barton pulled in a shaking breath, forcing himself to calm down. He was safe with Phil, nothing was going to happen to him. He kept his eyes closed until he felt more in control, the agent removing his grip on Clint's wrists.

"You okay?" Phil asked hesitantly, wondering what the hell had just happened. The teen hadn't had a nightmare that intense in a long while, and he knew whatever it was had to be pretty bad for the youngster to be shaking as much as he was at that moment.

Barton nodded slightly, watching as Phil raised an eyebrow at him. The older man would never push him and Clint knew he wasn't ready to talk about that memory. The only difference between reality and that nightmare was that Barney hadn't been there. Clint had managed to get away, hiding out until that monster had given up trying to find him. Barton had always been good at staying hidden. It was a few days later that Jim Hannover left the orphanage, Clint still wasn't sure what made him leave, but he was eternally grateful that he did. Two days later Barney gave Clint the Swiss army knife with the hawk engraving on it, before taking off, leaving the younger boy on his own. He still didn't know what he'd done to make his brother leave him, he probably never would.

Phil could feel his leg starting to hurt from the way he was crouching and was about to move to get into a more comfortable position when Clint's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him closer. Coulson shot a concerned look at the teen, then found himself with arms around his neck and squeezing him so tightly, the agent was sure the boy thought he was about to disappear. He felt Clint's tears soaking into his thin t-shirt as he buried his face into the agent's shoulder. The older man felt his chest tighten in fear, whatever it was that had the kid so worked up, must be very bad. Phil still didn't know what happened between Clint and his brother, SHIELD had been unable to dig anything up on the older Barton. Although knowing that the youngster couldn't even bring himself to mention Barney's name, he didn't think the teen would tell him what had happened all those years ago.

He was a patient man though.

Clint relaxed against the older man, a contented sigh escaping his lips as Phil ran his hand up and down the boy's back, whispering words of comfort. It only took a matter of minutes before Barton was sagging against the agent, his breaths deep and even. The kid was exhausted.

Coulson stood carefully, his arms still secured around Clint and lifted him onto the bed. He trailed his fingers through the kid's short hair, sighing softly to himself. He really wished the teenager could just forget everything that happened in his past, it would make things easier. But those thoughts were just a fantasy, a never ending hope that somehow Clint didn't live through all those horrors in his young life. He climbed on to the bed and lay on his side, his right arm draped over the teen, pulling him close. It didn't take long for the boy's steady, even breathing to make Phil's eyes droop shut. He was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

Clint woke up feeling a warm, solid mass pressed against his back. His whole body went rigid, images of his nightmare flashed through his mind. His sleep muddled brain hadn't comprehended that he was in his own room, at home with Phil. Just as he was about to spring from the bed, a contented sigh from behind him made him pause. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the older man was still fast asleep, his hand lightly clasping Clint's wrist. Barton relaxed against the pillows, smiling when the agent moved his hand from where it rested and pulled the teen into a hug.

"You alright?" asked a still sleepy Phil.

Clint nodded, turning so he was facing the older man and embraced him, his arms around Coulson's neck and head once again buried in the agent's shoulder. He stayed there for a minute or so, taking the time he needed to get his emotions under control before pulling back.

"Thanks," he mumbled quietly.

Phil squeezed the back of Barton's neck affectionately, feeling a sense of pride when Clint's entire body seemed to unwind at the simple, but effective contact.

"You don't have to tell me kid, but the offer is there if you need to." Phil left it at that, knowing full well if Clint was ready, he'd tell him. It pained the agent that the teen still felt he couldn't tell him everything, still kept some things hidden. Coulson had told Clint over two years ago that he'd never push him to talk, he meant that and was willing to wait.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Clint nodded, watching Phil as he slid out of the bed.

"If you want, you can jump in for a shower while I start making it," the older man proposed while pulling on his well-worn sweat pants.

"Nah, I want to help. Besides, I didn't know you could cook." Clint joked, needing to change the subject. He laughed at the arched eyebrow he received. The older man obviously hadn't forgotten the sarcastic comment from their dinner yesterday.

"Very funny, any more of that and I won't make your favourite." Phil laughed at the kicked puppy expression Clint was getting so good at.

"No need to be nasty Phil," the teen grumbled.

Chuckling as he headed to the door, Coulson replied, "get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Clint gets his present from Phil next!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's much appreciated :) - **Qweb, Sandy-wmd, Lollypops101, Anise Nadiah, kimbee, VioletBrock, sammygirl1963, Manicpanicgirl, DBhawkguy30.**

I may have to bring Jim Hannover back into this at some point, Phil will end him! *evil laugh* and I will enjoy making it happen!

This chapter is huge...just for all you amazing people!

* * *

Phil made his way downstairs after checking on the rest of his family. He could hear the loud snores coming from both the guest rooms; chuckling to himself he realised that his sisters really hadn't changed at all. Pausing at the bottom step, the agent noticed the kitchen light was on. He made his way quietly to the source, smiling when he inhaled the freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning dad." Phil couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face at the older man's surprised expression. It wasn't unusual for his dad to be up this early, the man was an early riser, had been since Phil was just a boy.

"Morning." Phillip pulled another mug out of the cupboard, adding one and a half sugars then arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah that's still how I take it." The younger man watched as his dad poured the coffee into his mug, thanking him when he handed it over.

Phillip stared at his son, seeing the tell-tale signs of worry in the younger man's eyes. "What happened?"

Coulson sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, setting the cup on the countertop he turned to the older man. "He had a nightmare."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. Kid's good at pulling himself together, still I think it's going to be a while before he talks to me about that one." Phil folded his arms over his chest, watching as concern flashed in his father's eyes; it mirrored his own.

Phillip nodded, trusting that his son knew what was best for the boy. Phil had been looking after the teen for over two years now, although it still didn't make it any easier when he didn't know what to do. As a father and grandfather, Phillip hated seeing any of his family upset, or in pain. It hurt him deeply knowing just some of the things Clint had been through and being unable to help him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the teen moving silently into the kitchen to join them.

Clint gave the older man a small nod in greeting and a smile before moving to stand next to Phil. "I thought you were going to make my favourite?" he asked with a smirk.

Coulson chuckled. "Oh yeah, then I remembered I don't know how to cook so I was just going to leave it for you to do."

Barton glared at him but there was no real heat to it, grumbling under his breath about having to do everything, before starting to grab ingredients for his favourite food. "Pancakes?" he asked Phillip, pulling the frying pan from the cupboard.

"Yeah, thanks." Taking another sip of his coffee, the older man watched as the teenager started mixing together flour, milk and eggs. Both men stood back, watching as Barton poured some of the mix on to the lightly oiled frying pan, swirling it around in the pan to give it a nice even layer. It was after roughly thirty seconds that Clint made sure the pancake wasn't sticking to the pan before he flipped it high into the air, catching it neatly back in the pan.

"Nicely done, kid." Phillip watched in fascination as Clint did this numerous times, the height of the flying pancakes getting higher each time.

"Awesome!" Tommy cried, running into the kitchen. He was scooped up by Phil and planted on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. The seven year olds blue eyes were filled with awe as his cousin filled a plate with the best looking pancakes he could ever remember seeing.

Clint smiled at Tommy's expression and decided to show off a little more. Grabbing the bottle of syrup, he threw it up over his shoulder, catching it easily behind his back without even looking. The little boy's eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his head. "That is so cool."

"Here." Clint pushed a plate of four pancakes over to the smaller boy, sliding the bottle of syrup along with it.

Tommy caught the syrup, grinning at his big cousin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied, then hopped on the chair next to the small blonde boy. Both Clint and Tommy demolished their food, licking their lips in delight. Phil tore small bits from his pancake, eating and finishing his coffee. Barton laughed as Phillip ate his in one bite, the older man's cheeks reminded Clint of a hamster after it had taken its fill.

"Phillip, really?" Marie walked into the kitchen, her eyes already glued to the coffee maker, before she shot her husband a shameful look. The man in question just shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing.

Clint and Tommy snickered at the exchange.

Phil poured his mom a cup of coffee, then added a little milk before handing it to her. Marie gave him a grateful smile, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Phil."

Coulson grinned back, then set about washing the dirty dishes.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Clint asked the older woman, already sliding off the stool.

"I think I'll wait until the girls are up, thank you Clint." The teen nodded, stretching as he made his way over to the sink to help Phil by drying the dishes.

It didn't take long for the others to join them downstairs. Fiona and Rachel were squealing in delight when Clint said he'd make them pancakes. He did the same as before, tossing the pancake higher each time. Once he was finished he pushed a tower of the delicious, sweet tasting food over to the girls. Both his aunts and gran were watching with wide eyes too. They'd never seen anything like it.

Phil was feeling immensely proud at that moment, watching as his son seemed to forget all the troubles he'd had and just be himself. Clint had seemed to realise over the past few months that he liked to show off a little, show people what he was capable of. Phil didn't blame him for wanting to, the kid had been so down on himself from the first time they met, had absolutely no confidence in himself or in others. It was nice to see that changing. He had to admit the kid was damn entertaining to watch.

"Phil?"

Coulson turned to the blonde haired boy with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, son?"

Clint actually looked hesitant to ask whatever was bothering him, so Phil squeezed his shoulder and waited. Blue eyes locked onto his and the agent smiled, that intense gaze didn't catch him off guard anymore, he waited for Clint to see what he needed in his own eyes before he responded.

"What did you get me for my birthday?" he asked, so quietly that Phil had to lean forward to hear.

Coulson felt like slapping himself, after everything that happened last night he had decided to wait to give Clint his present, not wanting to add to the kid's already emotional state. Giving the teen an apologetic look, he placed his hands on Clint's shoulders and guided him to the back door.

Barton shot him a confused look, waiting for him to explain.

Phil pulled open the sliding door and walked out to the shed. Clint's eyes widened at the size of the box the older man was carrying, it was huge, almost bigger than Phil.

"Wow!" Was all he managed as Coulson set the box down inside.

"Happy birthday son." Phil waited patiently as Clint circled the large present, trying to decide where to start. The agent really hoped the kid liked it, he knew Barton was into all sorts of stunts and showing off. This really seemed like the perfect gift for a teenager. He was trying to move away from the weapons and things, letting Clint just be a kid for a while longer.

It didn't take long for Clint to start ripping into the paper that covered the large box; within minutes it was covering the floor and the teen was staring wide eyed at the picture on the front of the box. It was a bike, a BMX. Clint's eyes flickered to his dad with tears glistening in them, he'd never had a bike before. Only saw the other kids on the street cycling about and wondered what it was like.

Phil wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You want to open it?" he asked softly.

Clint nodded, then with the older man's help had the box in pieces and stood staring at the bike in slack jawed awe. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The bike itself was a metallic black, there was writing on the middle bar that connected the handle bars and saddle, which had the teen grinning like a fool. _Hawkeye_. The silver writing stood out on the black finish.

"You want to sit on it?" Phil asked, loving the look of happiness on his boy's face.

Clint simply nodded, gripping the handle bars and swinging his leg over the bike. He sat on the saddle, squeezing the rubber that covered the handle bars. It felt good, he thought. The right height, great looking, but he'd need to test it out for the balance. There was only one thing for it.

"Can I try it out Phil?" he asked, eyes sparkling in childish delight. "Please!"

The older man laughed. "Of course you can, it's your present son."

Clint hopped off the bike and ran over to Phil, hugging him tightly before taking the bike outside.

Tommy jumped up. "Can I come watch, Clint?" he was practically bouncing on the spot when the teen nodded. "Wait till I get dressed." Tommy ran upstairs, Rachel and Fiona seemed to think about what they wanted to do for a few seconds before they too were running upstairs to get dressed.

Sandra nudged her brother with her shoulder. "I think he likes it."

"Yeah," Phil replied, still smiling. "He's never had one before, so I thought it was about time. Kid is into all kinds of stunts, this should keep him entertained for a while."

Marie turned to her son with a worried frown. "Did you get him all the safety gear Phil?"

Coulson chuckled. "I'm getting the guys from work to make some safety gloves and a helmet. Whether or not the kid will wear them, we'll just have to wait and see."

Barton could feel their eyes on him, watching him and waiting to see what he'd do. Knowing he had to get used to the balance before he could try anything, Clint did a few practice laps around the garden before venturing out onto the sidewalk. He waited until Tommy and the twins were ready, walking outside to watch before he took off. Pedalling faster and faster until the light breeze was ruffling his short hair, a huge smile plastered on his face, the teen lifted the handle bars upward. Managing to keep the front wheel off the ground for roughly five seconds had Tommy and the others clapping and cheering. Clint had never felt as happy as he did in that moment, the front wheel connected with the ground and he skidded to a halt. Grinning like a fool, but he didn't care.

Phillip slung his arm around his son, feeling immensely proud. "That really the first time he's been on a bike?"

"Yeah." Phil watched as Clint did a couple more stunts, showing off for his cousins. "Kid is good at anything he puts his mind to." He turned to his dad with a smirk. "Just give him a few hours, he'll be doing tricks like a pro."

"I can see that." Phillip could tell that his boy had his hands well and truly full with that one. "He ever played baseball?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Not sure, he's never brought it up. I'm pretty sure he'd be good at it though," Phil responded.

The older man continued watching the teen as he tried a few more stunts, seeing the wide, happy smile on the kids face had him grinning with pride. Barton really was a talented kid. The adults ventured back inside after a while, leaving the kids outside to play.

Phil asked the others if they fancied a barbeque for dinner. It was a lovely day, the sun was already shining in the clear blue sky. It would give the agent the opportunity to cook Clint's favourite food, chargrilled meat, of any kind. He found it amusing that the teenager could eat an unholy amount of food and rarely put on any weight. It could also have something to do with the kid never sitting still, he always had to be doing something. Whether it be working out in the training gym, or going out for a run with Phil in the morning before heading to SHIELD. The run had become their thing, a way for Barton to focus his mind if he had a nightmare, or to simply relax, clear his head before heading to the secret base to spend time with his tutor, Molly. Coulson realised the run helped him too, especially if there was something on his mind about a mission, the banter that flowed between them as they ran their route made him forget all about his troubles.

* * *

Clint very quickly came to the conclusion that he loved his new present. It allowed him to practise new tricks, improving his skills and showing off his almost supernatural balance. The teen couldn't remember ever falling or losing his footing when up on the high wire at the circus. He found himself thinking of all the cool things he wanted to try on his new bike. Some of the tricks would probably give Phil a heart attack.

Barton also knew the older man was trying to steer him towards normal teenage activities, especially after overhearing Phil and Nick talking. The agent had told the Director that he couldn't be more proud of the teen but wished Clint was able to just be a kid for a while longer. The young archer really didn't mind being part of the secret government agency, surrounded by agents who were trained to kill, and were teaching him hand to hand combat. It made him feel untouchable for the first time in a long time. He could defend himself now, stopping people who thought they could hurt him.

"Can you do another trick, Clint?" Tommy asked, breaking Barton from his thoughts.

"Sure bud, just for you." Giving the younger boy a playful wink, he pedalled to the end of the street, turning around to face his three awe-struck cousins. Clint calculated the distance in front of him using the math that Molly had taught him, telling him how much room he was going to need for his stunt. He took off from a stationary position, pedalling as fast as he could and just when he was about to pass by his three spectators, he slammed on the brakes, adjusted his stance so that he came to a stop while balancing on his front wheel only. Instead of letting the back wheel drop, he bounced on the front tire in a half circle so he was facing the direction he'd come from. Then he leaned back, the back tire bouncing gently on to the ground.

"Awesome!" shouted Tommy, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That was really cool, Clint." The twins were grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks." Clint rested his feet on the ground, his elbows on the handle bars. Smiling at the shocked expressions on his little cousins faces. He was getting kind of used to that look, making him feel special in a way he never thought he would feel. Barton was glad he'd decided to meet Phil's family, it wasn't nearly as scary as he thought it was going to be.

"Do you want to go inside? I was thinking of showing you some of the cool things I learned at the circus." The three eager nods he received had him chuckling in amusement. He'd take that as a yes.

Together they headed back towards the house, Clint bringing his BMX into the garden and leaving it next to the house. He wasn't willing to leave it lying on the sidewalk like the neighbours kids did with their own. His was much too valuable for that kind of treatment. He'd ask Phil if he had a padlock for it, or he'd ask the techs at SHIELD to come up with something that was impenetrable, they were good at that sort of thing.

Right now he was going to show his new family some of his tricks from his circus days, the things he'd learned to do by the age of ten. He just hoped they enjoyed it as much as he would when performing them. He was pretty sure they would.

* * *

It wasn't just his family that were blown away when Clint showed off his acts from his days at the circus, Phil was speechless. He'd seen the teen do some pretty daring stunts and also seen his accuracy with throwing knives, but he now realised he hadn't seen or even asked Barton to show him all the things he could do. Now he was kicking himself for not doing so. The kid was amazing, there was no better way to describe him. Phil watched as his parents' and sisters' jaws hung open in surprise, his was the same.

At first the teen had shown them his juggling act, using five everyday household items that could fit in the palm of his hand and thrown them up in the air, he barely even glanced at the objects as he tossed them about, keeping his eyes locked on his audience with a grin on his face.

Then he showed them his balancing skills. Phil had seen the boy running across thin beams like they were more than a few inches wide, now he watched Clint walk across the living room floor on his hands without once falling, make his way up the first two steps of the staircase then decide to flaunt his almost supernatural balance by lifting his left hand. Barton was as steady as a rock, his right arm holding his entire weight. The agent was gob smacked and ready to praise his boy when Clint's elbowed bent slightly, making it look like it couldn't hold his weight but instead of falling the teenager was coiled like a spring ready to execute his finale. The ex-carnie exploded off the step, twisting in the air and landing lightly on the wooden flooring with his arms spread wide: the ultimate performer.

Everyone clapped and cheered, Tommy's eyes were wide in shock. "Can you show me how to do that?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Clint just chuckled and mussed up the boy's hair. "Maybe when you're a bit older, bud."

Phil pulled the teen into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "Show off," he teased with a smile on his face.

Barton beamed at the words, he couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment. "You're just jealous, old man."

Coulson chuckled, squeezing the back of his boy's neck. "I am, and less with the old."

Together they turned to the rest of the family, choking back a laugh at the disbelief on their faces. "That was truly amazing, son," Phillip told the kid with a warm smile.

"We would loved to have seen you when you were performing for the circus. How long were you there?" Trisha asked.

"Roughly a year, then I took off. Some of the new acts and I didn't get along, decided it would be better to disappear." Clint tried not to let them see the pain it caused him remembering the time he spent on the streets. It was literally right after leaving the circus that he bumped into Karl, the man who almost took Phil away from him, almost took him away from Phil. The agent must have known the thoughts that would be running through the teen's head because his arm was suddenly pulling the kid closer, promising without words that Karl wasn't going to get anywhere near the teen again. Barton gave the older man a grateful smile.

"So what else can you do?" Marie asked, sensing the need for a change of subject.

Clint grinned. "I can throw knives and shoot arrows. I can also walk a tightrope but I'm not sure that would be possible to do here."

The adults nodded, but it was Sandra who decided to ask if Clint could show them his archery skills.

Barton beamed. "Yeah."

The next hour was spent in the garden with Clint showing them why he was nicknamed Hawkeye. His talent with the bow made very clear as he shot arrow after arrow with unerring accuracy into the target that sat at the end of the back yard. Barton felt himself unwinding with every arrow he knocked, aimed and fired. It was his way of relaxing, his mind clearing and taking comfort from the fact he never missed, _ever_.

Phil and his dad started prepping the barbeque, lighting the coals and deciding what they should put on it. Marie, Trisha and Sandra wanted a salad to go along with it, meaning someone would have to go to the supermarket. They came to a decision that Phil, Sandra and the three kids would go to the shop for food. The agent wasn't sure about leaving Clint behind, just in case something happened. He wasn't entirely sure what could happen but thought it might be something to do with the fact he and Clint were rarely ever separated. In work Phil knew Clint was watched like a hawk and surrounded by agents capable of taking on any enemy, but he still felt an uneasiness in his bones when he wasn't there. It could also have something to do with the fact that any time he'd left Clint alone in the past two years something bad had happened. Coulson was spared from his thoughts when Sandra pulled him to the car.

"Come on Phil. We'll be gone half an hour tops, Clint will be fine." Sandra could tell her brother was anxious about leaving the teen alone, she knew it was just his overprotective nature shining through. The kid had been through a lot but now he had lots of people who loved him and were willing to protect him. Phil just needed to remember that.

Even Clint was shooing him toward the car. "I'll be fine Phil, promise." Barton couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive about being left alone with Phil's mom, dad and sister Trisha. He knew the feeling was unwarranted, these people would never hurt him. He knew that deep down, he also knew that Phil had an uncanny perceptiveness and would know exactly what he was thinking. It made him love the man even more. Giving Phil his best _'I'll be fine_' look, the agent finally nodded, huffing to himself about pushy family members.

"We won't be long." Phil got into the car, pulling the door closed and waited for the kids to buckle their belts before he pulled out on to the road. All of them waving as they left.

Clint turned to see Marie watching him, her gentle smile and brown eyes easing the nervousness he was feeling. She ushered him back into the house while they waited for the others to come back. Barton couldn't remember his own gran, what she was like or looked like. His family had been his mom, dad and Barney, that was all he'd ever known. Now he had Phil, his parents, his sisters and their husbands plus their kids. It was a lot of change for the teenager, Marie seemed to notice, making her just as perceptive as Phil.

"I know you're probably still feeling a little overwhelmed Clint, and I just wanted to say if at any point we are pushing too much or making you feel uncomfortable, just tell us to back off. We won't take it to heart, sweetheart." She smiled that smile that made Barton feel he could trust her and believe what she'd told him. "You will always come first for us, okay?"

The blonde boy frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?" Marie asked, her brown eyes worried.

"Why do I come first?" Clint's face scrunched up in confusion. "It took me a while to get used to the fact that Phil cared about me and wanted to help, but you've only just met me. I just don't get it."

The older woman took her time before answering, needing to get this right. "Do you know when Phil told me he adopted you that I have never been so happy? I was proud of him because even though I knew Phil had never spoken about having kids, I knew he'd make a great dad. He's patient, kind, caring and loves completely with everything he has." Marie saw the boy's eyes glistening as she spoke, knowing he was thinking the same thing about his saviour. "As soon as he brought you into his home, his life, you became part of our family. We love you Clint, even though we haven't gotten to meet you until now. You've been part of this family for over two years now. There is no escaping it."

Barton chuckled quietly, wiping the wetness on his cheeks away with his sleeve. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now come on lets help get this barbeque sorted." Clint stood up first, holding out his hand to help her up off the sofa. Marie granted him a beaming smile, following the teen into the kitchen to choose what they were going to have.

"Do you like salad, Clint?" she found herself asking as she looked in the fridge.

The teen smirked. "I like anything you can eat, but I really like cutting it up."

Marie nodded. Phil would've been getting a smack on the head if he hadn't introduced Clint to the healthy side of eating, it was bad enough that her sons in law didn't eat vegetables or salad.

Phillip and Trisha entered the house after setting up the table and chairs in the garden. They were greeted to the sight of Clint and Marie laughing while they looked through one of the photo albums. Trisha headed to the kitchen, asking if anyone wanted something to drink.

"No thanks." "None for me." Phillip and Marie answered.

"Just water thanks." Clint smirked at the surprised expression on her face. He knew not many kids drank water these days, they were all into their fizzy drinks and energy drinks. He still liked the odd can of Pepsi but that was usually it.

Trisha nodded, grabbing two glasses and filled one with water and another with fresh orange for herself. She sat down in the opposite sofa when her eyes caught sight of something beside the couch her mom and Clint were sitting on. She glanced at her dad, knowing he'd seen it too but the older man shook his head. Give it time, her dad's expression said. The second bag of presents was still sitting there, waiting to be opened. Trisha nodded in understanding, while the teen was doing a lot better now, it wasn't worth the risk. She still found it hard knowing some of the horrors the boy had lived through, Trisha couldn't imagine if Tommy had to go through any of that. It didn't bear thinking about. As she watched Clint and her mom talking, laughing about some of the things Phil did as a baby. She saw an amazingly resilient little boy who'd managed to survive insurmountable odds. She knew now why Phil always spoke about Clint with pride in his voice. The boy was a survivor.

* * *

The others arrived back at the house within an hour, Phil making a beeline for Clint as soon as he stepped foot in the house. The kid just gave him a knowing smile, the one he reserved for the older man when he needed to know the boy was alright. Coulson sighed deeply, his lips twitching slightly in amusement at himself, he felt like such a mom sometimes.

Barton grinned at Phil's sheepish smile, the older man really needed to take it easy and stop worrying so much. It was no wonder the man's hair was thinning. "I'm fine, Phil. Promise."

"Okay." Phil squeezed the boy's shoulder as he walked past, lifting the plastic bag filled with salad and more meat on to the kitchen table. "You can help me cut up the salad if you want?"

Clint nodded eagerly. "Cool."

Everyone helped with the food, the kids taking turns bringing plates out to Phillip who was cooking everything. The sisters set the table up and brought out a jug of water and freshly squeezed juice. Clint and Phil brought out a giant bowl filled with salad, plus some different sauces for adding taste. Marie was told to put her feet up for a change as it was usually her who cooked for everyone, it made the sisters pause when their mother didn't even put up a fight. She nodded, grabbed herself a glass of fresh apple juice and sat down at the table. It was nice for a change to be the one waited on, the older woman was thinking she could get used to this as she took a sip of her drink.

It wasn't long before the smell of the food cooking had everyone's stomachs growling. Phillip eyed the amount of food he'd already cooked and nodded to himself. There was definitely enough to keep everyone going, that was for sure. One plate was filled with chicken legs and breasts, another plate was piled high with ribs, another with steak and the last was Tommy's favourite, hot dogs and burgers.

It was only when the last plate of food was placed on the table that everyone started digging in, their mouths watering at the sight of such delicious, tasty food. It was a feast fit for any family. Clint grinned as he bit into his first burger, _his family_.

Phil had just finished his third plate when he decided he'd had enough, anymore and he was sure he might just explode. Leaning back in his chair and letting the chatter from the table wash over him, his eyes flickered to Clint at his left. The boy was looking so relaxed, it was making the agent wish he'd done this earlier. He knew his boy wasn't one hundred percent yet, wasn't sure if the kid ever would be. Phil would fight to get him there, though. The teenager's biggest issue was trusting people and letting them in. Coulson couldn't blame him though, the kid had been burned too many times in the past. It was encouraging to see that same kid he'd took in, given a home and made a promise to keep him safe, trying to let more people into his life. It was a positive start, especially since Clint was usually only surrounded by SHIELD personnel.

"So how are you getting on with your schooling, Clint?" Marie asked, pushing her empty plate to the side.

Barton gave a half shrug, glancing over at Phil. The older man had already told him that his family knew he was an agent and worked for a government agency, but not much more than that. "Molly is great, not sure what I'd have done without her. We're working through languages just now, it's really cool."

"That's good. Phil told us you were learning at a twelfth grade level now." Sandra pointed out.

"Is that good?" Tommy asked, glancing between the adults before grinning at Clint.

Phil chuckled. "It means he's a right little smarty pants."

Clint could feel the flush rising up on his cheeks, glaring at the older man, he tried not to let the others see his barely hidden smirk before he bit into his second cheeseburger. He knew when he'd first come to SHIELD and realised how much he didn't know, he'd felt stupid because he hadn't been taught anything from when he was six years old. It took a lot of time and patience but Molly had gotten through to the younger boy, telling him over and over that he was really smart despite the circumstances and she knew he'd do well in anything he put his mind too.

They spent the next few hours just relaxing outside, letting their stomachs settle and chatting to one another. It had been a while since Phil had seen his family and they had lots to catch him up on.

Clint decided to show the twins and Tommy some of the easier things he could do, then help them do the same. He started off with a simple hand stand, instead of dropping back to the ground he started walking on his hands. Helping Fiona first as she did a hand stand, he caught her legs before they fell and let her walk a few steps while upside down before he lowered her back down. She was giggling the entire time and looked up at him with a triumphant smirk, her cheeks flushed red. Rachel was next, then Tommy. They did this a few times each, the adults glancing over every now and then when they were called on by the excited cries to watch what they were doing.

It was Rachel who asked Clint to show them something else. The teen grinned, he knew they wouldn't be able to copy him with this just yet, but he was a bundle of energy right now and needed to work some of it off. He took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders and sprinted forwards. Making sure he had enough room, the young archer vaulted on to his hands like a hand stand but kept going. His athletic body continued revolving 360 degrees, feet passing over his head three times until he landed lightly on his feet, arms spread wide and turned to gaze upon the stunned faces. He winked at Phil who was laughing, the agent already knew Clint could do this as he'd watched him numerous times in the training gym. The teen had told him it relaxed him, cleared his head almost as well as their runs or him shooting his bow did.

"You've got some kid there Phil." Phillip commented after managing to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Yeah, I do." Coulson didn't try to stop the pleased smile that crossed his features, he was happy and immensely proud of the youngster. The kid was constantly surprising him. Phil couldn't believe that his family's visit was almost over, despite how much he'd been dreading it. It had turned out pretty good.

"Is that the time?" Sandra asked, her shocked expression had the others glancing at their own watches. It was nearly ten o'clock, they'd been sitting there reminiscing about old times for almost five hours.

Slowly they all started gathering up the plates, glasses and left overs, taking them inside, cleaning up then collapsing on to the comfortable sofas, deciding to watch a movie together. They left the choice to Clint as it was his birthday the day before. The teen hummed and hawed over what to watch before picking Madagascar.

Phil arched an eyebrow at the blonde boy, silently wondering how he could watch something so many times. The answer he got was his boy sticking his tongue out at him.

Tommy high fived Clint for picking his favourite movie, while the twins smiled at their big cousin, giving their silent approval. The adults didn't comment, just got themselves comfortable and found that they ended up laughing more than the kids did through the film.

It was almost midnight by the time the movie ended and everyone was either sleeping or getting close to it. Trisha scooped Tommy into her arms, carrying him towards their room after bidding her family goodnight. Sandra glanced at her sleeping angels, turning to her brother for help. Phil smiled and nodded, standing from the couch he stretched his back then bent down to pick up his niece, Rachel. The young girl's arm wrapped around his neck as she cuddled in closer to his warmth. Sandra followed with Fiona in her own arms. Both girls were out for the count as they were placed gently on to the bed. His big sister giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Sandra, see you in the morning." Phil closed the door behind him, making his way back down the stairs to the living room. He paused at the second bottom step as he took in the sight before him. His mom was sitting at the far end of the sofa, Clint sprawled across the rest with his head pillowed on her lap. Coulson watched as she trailed her fingers through the teen's hair, whispering something to the boy that he couldn't make out. Stepping closer the agent couldn't help but smile when he realised his mom was singing softly, a song she used to sing to Phil when he had bad dreams.

Phillip smiled at his son, knowing the younger man was reliving his own memories. "She thought it might help, since he had a nightmare the other night," he explained softly.

Phil nodded. "Thanks." Waiting until his mom was finished, the agent walked over to them. Trailing his own fingers through the short blonde hair, he was pleased when Clint leaned into the touch. Giving Marie a kiss on the cheek, Phil slid his hand under the teen's knees and the other around his back. Barton immediately turned, burying his face in the crook of Phil's neck. It was so similar to what Rachel had just done that the agent chuckled.

"Goodnight mom, dad." Coulson knew he could have woken Clint up so he didn't need to carry him, the kid was getting pretty heavy now, but Phil found he wanted a reason to be able to hold him, to keep him safe. Especially from the monsters in the kid's head.

"Sweet dreams son." Their whispered reply drifted up after him.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm soooo sorry I didn't update last night, between getting home late and a major migraine, I just climbed into bed :( but I'm here now with the last update *sighs* I really hope you have all enjoyed this, I loved writing it. The next one shot is already over half way finished, then I will send to my totally awesome beta DevinBourdain, who totally rocks by the way! I'm hopeful it will be posted by January, fingers crossed :)

A huge thanks to all who reviewed this story! Cookies to you all lol - **VioletBrock, Guest, Lollypops101, DBhawkguy30, Qweb, Makurayami Ookami, kimbee, sammygirl1963, Manicpanicgirl, Hope06, Anise Nadiah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"You were born and with you endless possibilities, very few ever to be realized. It's okay. Life was never about what you could do, but what you would do. " _  
_― **Richelle E. Goodrich**_

* * *

Clint blinked awake slowly, stretching his back and almost groaning in relief as it cracked. Turning over he noticed he was in his bed. He peeked over the edge of the bed and smiled at the sight of Phil laying on top of his sleeping bag with a thin sheet covering him from the waist down. Barton always thought the agent seemed so relaxed in his sleep, so peaceful amidst all the chaos in their lives. He didn't have the heart to wake him up right now. A quick glance at the clock told him it was still early, too early for him to be up. But the teen could smell food, bacon, if he wasn't mistaken, which he rarely ever was. He was pretty sure he could live on the delicious food for the rest of his life.

Swinging his legs out of the bed, he slipped silently to the floor, tip toeing past the sleeping agent. He stopped to pull the blanket up further, then headed down stairs.

It didn't surprise him that it was Phillip who was awake. He wasn't entirely sure the man actually went to bed.

"Morning Phillip," Clint greeted quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else.

The older man visibly jumped, spinning round to face the teen with surprise etched on his face.

Barton chuckled, giving the older man a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Phil keeps telling me I'm like a creeping Jesus."

Phillip waited until his heart wasn't thundering in his chest, he usually wasn't this jumpy. He'd blame Phil for teaching the kid to be as silent as a ghost. Watching as Clint flopped down on to the nearest chair, the older man slid a plate over. Barton eyed the roll and bacon before arching an eyebrow in question. "You can have that one, I'll make myself another." He held his hand up before Clint could argue. "I was more interested in my cup of coffee, I'm not that hungry anyway."

The teen stared at him for a long moment, his eyes questioning the sincerity in the man's voice. Seemingly satisfied, Clint nodded and took a bite out of the roll.

"I can't believe you're all leaving today." Barton was shocked that it was that time already, the last two days had flown by.

"Yeah, but we can come visit another time. Or you and Phil could come to us, it's entirely up to you." Phillip didn't want to push too much, still the grin he received in answer to his suggestion made him smile.

"That would be cool," Clint replied, wondering again how he felt so at ease with the older man. He was sure it was something to do with the older man's eyes. They were just like Phil's. "Maybe we could come over at Christmas, or something."

Phillip tried to hide the surprise from his face but failed miserably. This trip had definitely gone better than expected. "We would love that." He watched the boy nod in agreement, then take another bite out of his bacon roll.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while until Clint decided to break it, there was something he had to say. "Thanks for my present, Phillip. It really meant a lot." He ducked his head, looking at the dog tags hidden beneath his shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier."

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm just glad you like it." Phillip froze when Clint was suddenly in front of him, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the older man.

"Thanks," he whispered again. Pulling back he made sure he kept his face hidden, not wanting the older man to think any less of him if he cried. Phillip tilted the teens chin up so he could see his face. Silently wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"You're welcome, son."

Clint's intense gaze locked on to the older man. Phillip tried to make his expression as open as he could, willing the boy to see whatever it was he needed before asking the question he obviously had on his mind. It didn't take long. "You and Phil are both really alike. I know that's a stupid thing to say, he's your son after all, though not everyone turns out like their dad." The teen sat down on the recently vacated chair, leaning his elbows on the table with a faraway look on his young face. "I wasn't sure how it seemed so easy for me to relax around you, around everyone actually. It took me a long time to realise that Phil was just a really nice guy, who wanted to help me and didn't want anything in return. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that other people feel the same way."

Phillip squeezed Barton's hand in a comforting gesture. "It's still going to take time Clint. Don't rush anything and don't push yourself. Phil will always want what is best for you, as we all do. You are after all, my grandson."

Clint smirked at the title. Maybe he could do the same for Phillip, he had for Marie. "Grandpa," he said, testing the name with a grin. It felt good to say, and even better to see the beaming smile on the older man's face.

"I think it's time to wake the others." Phillip started heading upstairs, pausing when he saw Phil standing at the top, hidden in the shadows. His son nodded to him, pride and relief that the teen was alright, shining in his brown eyes. The older man returned the gesture, heading into the room he and his wife had been sleeping in over the last two nights.

Coulson walked into the kitchen, a genuine smile on his face when Clint turned and poured him a coffee. "You sleep okay?" Phil asked. He wasn't sure if the teen had a nightmare, there didn't seem to be any of the usual signs visible on the boy's face. Phil moved to stand next to Barton, shoulders touching in their usual show of comfort. The agent was pleased when Clint leaned into him, a bright grin spreading across his features.

"Yeah. Didn't wake up once." Clint frowned at the older man. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I was just worried you'd had a nightmare and didn't wake me," Phil replied honestly.

Barton chuckled. "You worry too much, Phil."

The agent huffed. "No I don't. You just bring out that side in me. I found a grey hair today and I'm choosing to blame you for it."

Clint laughed, giving the older man a half shrug. "Are you sure it's not just because you're getting really old?" The teenager ducked under the hand that swiped towards his head with a grin. "Did we not have this conversation a couple of days ago? You need to move quicker than that…old man."

"You're a funny guy," the agent quipped.

"I know, it's a gift."

Phil laughed. "Smart ass." Throwing his arm around the teen, he pulled him close. "I love you son."

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

Eventually the rest of the family managed to get themselves out of bed, trudging downstairs like zombies. The smell of fresh coffee being brewed and their breakfast sizzling in the pan, made them look a little livelier. Phil and Clint decided they would serve the breakfast this morning as it was the last day of the family's visit. A plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and hash browns was placed in front of each person. Toast was piled high on a plate in the centre of the table, along with the fresh juice.

Clint kept shooting young Tommy side glances. The little blonde boy was unusually quiet this morning and Barton was worried. He nudged Tommy with his elbow, waiting until he had his attention before leaning closer to whisper something in the kid's ear. The younger boy couldn't stop a grin from escaping and nodded at his big cousin.

Trisha and Phil shared a quizzical look, turning to Clint for an explanation. The teen simply shrugged and smiled. This was between him and Tommy.

After they'd finished the dishes were cleaned and put away. Phil's sisters headed up to the rooms to pack their bags and make sure they hadn't left anything. When Coulson shot a questioning look at his mom, she told him she was already organised. Phil chuckled, somehow that didn't surprise him at all.

"Let's not leave it three years this time Phil. Okay?" Marie watched her son's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I know we can be annoying Phil and its okay to tell us to back off. I always knew you'd be a great dad, that's all I ever wanted for you."

"I know mom." Phil felt like a little kid again. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Marie nodded. "I can see that. He's a good influence on you, as you are to him."

"Thanks mom."

Their attentions were drawn to a sound Phil was very familiar with. Both walked to the sliding door which would take them into the back garden and stopped as they stepped outside. Clint was on his knees behind Tommy, helping the younger boy grip the bow correctly, while talking him through the motions of firing the weapon. The archer placed his hand over Tommy's right, pulling the arrow back as far as he could. Whispering something into the youngster's ear, Phil and Marie watched in shock as the arrow flew towards the target and made a resounding thwack as it hit. Tommy jumped up and down, raising his hand to his big cousin, high fiving each other in celebration.

The small blonde boy grinned at his uncle and gran. "Did you see that? I did that." His blue eyes were filled with wonder and excitement. He knew it wasn't just anyone that got to hold Clint's bow. His cousin had just informed him as such.

"That was amazing, Tommy." Marie smiled widely, giving her grandson a quick hug before watching him run back inside to tell the others, no doubt. She turned back to the newest member of their family. "That was very nice what you did for him. He's really going to miss you."

Barton folded his bow back into its compact shape. "I think I'm going to miss him too." Looking over at Phil, he wasn't surprised to see the love and pride shining in those brown eyes. "I guess I look at Tommy and think that's what I would have been like if things had been different. If I had a family who loved me every day and who'd never let anyone hurt me."

Phil stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the teen, showing him without words that he was loved, that he wasn't alone anymore. "You have that now kid. We won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I can pretty much guarantee that." He knew he didn't have to specifically say the director's name, Clint would know who he was referring to. The director of SHIELD had a major soft spot for the boy, he was his godson after all. Phil had asked Fury six months ago if he was willing. Nick had stared at his agent with an unreadable expression, then smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Marie was suddenly behind Clint, her hand resting on the back of his neck. She squeezed gently then pulled him into a hug, surprised that he didn't resist at being pulled away from Phil. She embraced him tightly, smiling when he squeezed back. They separated and headed back inside. It was time to get their bags into the cars.

* * *

The older woman watched as Clint leaned casually into Phil's side as they stepped into the living room. Seeing the relaxed posture made her very happy. She'd always said Phil would make a great dad, but right now she would admit she hadn't realised how truly amazing he'd be. To see the trust and unwavering loyalty the teen showed her son, made her the happiest mom in the world. Phil had never been one to show his emotions, but when he did find a reason to, he gave everything he had: his love, trust, patience, loyalty and happiness. Clint had managed to get the agent to give everything away the first time they'd met. Coulson just hadn't realised it then.

Sandra, Trisha and the girls joined them in the living room. "Everything packed?" Trisha's question was directed towards her mom.

The older woman nodded. "Yes, we had everything packed this morning." Marie smiled at her granddaughters. "Are you going to say thank you to your Uncle Phil for letting us stay?"

Fiona and Rachel nodded. "Thank you Uncle Phil," they said in unison. Both of them ran over to Coulson and gave him a hug. "We're going to miss you." Then they glanced at their big cousin who was standing watching the exchange with a grin. The teenager had no time to prepare himself, the twins rushed over to him and embraced him too. Tugging on his hand, they pulled him down to their level, planting a kiss on each cheek. "We'll miss you too, Clint."

Barton's face flushed crimson. "Uh yeah, you too…."

Phil chuckled. He loved seeing Clint embarrassed, the kid's face lit up like a beacon. Turning to his mom, the agent leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom. I promise I won't leave it so long next time." Turning to his dad he stuck his hand out.

Phillip scoffed, shoving the hand away and pulled his son into a warm embrace. "Bye son. Take care of yourself, and your boy."

"I will dad," promised Phil.

Everyone made their way outside, the trunks were filled once again with suitcases. The agent turned to Clint and saw him crouched down in front of Tommy. The younger boy had tears welling up in his eyes. It surprised Phil when Clint wiped the tears away and pulled the youngster into a hug. Whispering something to the little blonde boy, Phil saw the kid's face light up and accept whatever it was Barton passed on to him. Not sure what it was, Coulson stepped closer. When he saw what it was the younger boy had gripped tightly in his hand, he couldn't help but shoot Clint an approving smile. Trust his boy to give away something that meant a lot to him. It was an arrowhead, the tip was blunt now so Tommy wouldn't hurt himself with it. Barton had been talking about making it into a necklace. It didn't look like that was going to happen now. The beaming smile coming from Tommy was enough to make Clint aware he'd made the right decision.

"Take care of him Clint." Phillip gripped Barton's shoulder lightly, smiling brightly. "Someone has to keep him in line."

The teen chuckled. "I'll do my best, grandpa." Surprised how easily it rolled off his tongue.

Phillip grinned happily. "I know you will, son." Embracing the boy tightly, he was pleased when Clint squeezed back.

"It was great finally meeting you Clint," Sandra told him as they headed towards the cars on the driveway.

"You too."

"Stay safe, okay. And keep in touch," Trisha added, nodded her head towards Tommy who was still staring at the gift in his hands.

Clint smiled, nodding. "I will."

Phil slung his arm around the teens' shoulder, watching as his family got in their cars, made sure everyone was belted up before pulling away. They beeped their horns as they drove out of the street, signalling their departure. Clint leaned into Phil's side, his head resting on the older man's shoulder. They shot each other a grin, then headed back inside.

Once the door shut behind them, Barton headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge his eyes searched for whatever it was he was after, then brightened when he spotted the single can of Pepsi.

Phil arched an eyebrow at the teen. It wasn't often the kid drank fizzy juice. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just needed a sugar rush." Leaning against the counter, Clint smiled at his guardian. "So is it going to be like that every time?" The blonde boy's expression was one of genuine curiosity.

Phil laughed lightly, sitting down on the nearest stool. "Probably. Next time you'll get to meet Jess and her twin boys, Brian and Lewis."

Clint nodded absently, his gaze focused on the bag still sitting next to the sofa. The bag of presents he still hadn't opened. "I guess I still need to open them?" he gestured toward the bag.

Coulson smiled sadly, he knew the boy still didn't think he deserved anything. It was obvious that he still needed to work on that with the teen. Phil knew that because of the kid's time spent on the streets, Clint was just happy to have a roof over his head and clothes on his back. He didn't need anything other than that. "Only when you're ready Clint. I promise for your birthday next year, it will be relatively normal."

"And what _is_ a normal birthday?" asked the teenager, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Phil stared at his boy for a few seconds then burst out laughing. "You know, I have no idea. But we'll find out together."

"Sounds good to me, Phil."

The agent slid off the stool, making his way over to the couch and flopped down on to the comfortable cushions. Clint followed, dropping down next to him and resting his feet on the table.

Silence settled over them and for a moment Phil thought Barton had fallen asleep. He realised they were both just enjoying the quiet, the comfortable silence was familiar to them. Clint leaned his head on Phil's shoulder, showing once again the trust he had for the man with the simple gesture.

"What did Nick say to you Clint?" Coulson had been wondering over the past day what the Director had said to help the boy visibly relax, to make him more comfortable with Phil's family.

Clint smirked but didn't bother moving his head from the older man's shoulder. "He said I'd get to turn the tables when it came to their birthdays, show them how much I care about them. Plus it's nearly Christmas, so there's that too." He finally lifted his head and smiled warmly at Phil. "They're my family now, right?"

Phil nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, the love and sincerity he saw clearly in those expressive blue eyes was almost overwhelming. "Yeah."

"Phil?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"When's Nick's birthday?"

Coulson chuckled in amusement. "March twenty-first."

The teen nodded, biting his lip in thought. "When's Molly's?"

This time the agent turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I know all their birthdays?"

Clint just stared.

Phil sighed. "June thirtieth."

Barton suddenly jumped up, raced up the stairs two at a time then came back down a minute later holding his note-book in his hand. He flopped back down on the sofa. "So that's Nick and Molly. What about Sam?"

Coulson smiled and told him their friend and doctor's birthday. The agent gave Clint everyone else's birth date as he asked for them. The list got quite big and Phil had a feeling that everyone would be getting many gifts from the teen to show them just how much he cared for them. His experienced eyes noticed someone missing from the list.

"What about me? You don't have mine written down."

Clint stared at the older man with his most innocent expression. "You have me. What else could you possibly need?"

Phil frowned. "Well it would be nice to be given a choice." Smiling at the fake hurt look Barton shot him, his hand held over his heart. "I'm kidding. Although I think it's unfair that I'm not on the list."

The teen flipped back to the first page, holding it up slightly so the older man couldn't see. He was hesitant and it put Phil on edge, he'd never seen the kid this nervous with him in a while. The note book was suddenly thrust towards Phil; he frowned at his boy before reading what was on the page. It was Clint's scribbled hand writing, and it had Phil's name at the top with 'world's best dad', Phil's birthday, Clint's birthday, their home address. There were other things written all over the page but the one that stood out was at the bottom. Phil had to blink back tears that threatened to fall.

_Clint Barton. Clint Barton Coulson. Clint Coulson Barton_.

It was written many times, in different orders. Some with his middle name added to it.

Phil's brown eyes locked on to Clint's. "You want to change your name?" the words came out in more of a whisper than he would have liked, but Barton smiled sadly at him, seeing how much this was affecting the man.

"I was thinking about it. You are my dad now. I also thought it might make things weird in SHIELD, especially if I was to become an agent. That's why I was thinking more of changing it to Clint Coulson Barton." He blinked shyly. "Is that okay?"

Phil beamed, pulling the boy into his arms. "Of course it is son. I'd be honoured if you took my name."

Barton nodded, his own beaming smile brightening up the room. "Can I open the other presents?" he asked, his eyes locked on to the bag next to Phil.

"Yeah, they are yours son. You sure you're okay?" The agent hated seeing the kid when he had an episode. It didn't happen too often now though, which was a very good thing. Watching as your son struggles to breathe is something Phil will never get used to seeing.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Pulling the bag over, Clint proceeded to open his presents from his Aunt Jessica. There was a variety of clothes, games and a Nerf gun which made Clint's eyes light up in excitement. Phil was just happy that this weapon was for kids and not an actual weapon. He knew he only had himself to blame, but the look of pure joy that crossed the kid's face when he fired his bow made up for the fact his boy was deadly with a weapon at the age of fourteen.

Both of them rested back against the soft cushions, sighing in contentment at the peace and quiet which has settled through the house. Barton couldn't wait until Christmas, his mind already conjuring up idea's for what to get everyone. He'd make sure it was their best present ever, making it a challenge for himself and if there was something that the young archer was well known for it was never backing down from a challenge.

Phil nudged him slightly, his brown eyes watching him carefully. "Happy birthday Clint."

"Thanks Phil."

Clint and the older man made themselves comfortable, turning on the television Phil passed the remote to the teen to pick whatever he wanted to watch. He flicked through the channels before stopping at something called, My Super Sweet Sixteen. They watched all of five minutes before the fourteen year old promptly switched the TV off with a huff.

"Jeez, we thought the kids in Super Nanny were bad. Joe really has to have words with those kid parents. Spoilt brats. Who gets a car for their sixteenth birthday? Can they even drive at that age?" Clint was on a roll now, spending the next fifteen minutes bitching about how easy the kids on the show got things, and how they still managed to moan about every little thing.

Phil chuckled quietly to himself. He loved his kid so damn much. Throwing his arm around the teen and planting a kiss on his head. Barton glared at the older man, smoothing down his short hair theatrically, like it had just been messed up. Coulson was pretty sure the teen would be a good actor, his playful side coming out in force when he wanted it to. The agent couldn't wait to find out more about the kid, and he was certain that over the next few years he was going to see a different side of Clint entirely. The teen had been hiding behind the wall he'd erected to protect himself for a long time, and while bits of the wall had started to crumble with Phil showing the boy how to trust, to love and be happy. The agent was positive that the barrier Clint had built was almost gone now and the teen would finally be able to trust, love and be happy without Phil's constant prodding.

He was sure that when the time came, everyone would know who Clint Coulson Barton was.

Phil was just happy to have front row seats to the best show in town.

It was going to be one hell of a ride.

The End.

* * *

The next one shot is about Clint staying with Nick Fury as Phil is on assignment longer than expected. What will the director do to keep the teen entertained?


End file.
